The Sith Angels
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: Revan leads her Sith Empire and is ready to attack Coruscant. Will she finally let her apprentice have what she desires: her. Fem Revan/Bastila femslash. Rated M for sexual themes. Started as a oneshot but has become a very in depth AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sith Angels**

_I played KOTOR through again, this time with a DSF Revan. It gave me this idea. By the way this does have FEMSLASH between Fem Revan and Bastila and contains sexual themes. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

* * *

Somehow, I always knew I would return. I was, after all, the one who created this new Sith Empire in the first place. I deserve to rule this Empire, the galaxy, after all the hard work and effort I've had to put in.

As I stare at the capital ships and snub fighters shooting past my throne rooms window I cannot help but feel a sense of pride in all that I've achieved. I will finally build a galaxy strong enough to repel any threat, with an Empire only the worthy and powerful will rule.

I am Revan, or now Darth Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith. For a _Dark _Lord I sure as hell don't feel dark. I may be devious but I don't believe I'm evil. I mean, after all, I'm doing this all for the sake of the galaxy, not for my own gain. I am the galaxy's guardian angel and the Republic is a disease that needs to be dealt with. I did once wish to help the Republic to make _it_ strong but when they found out I had taken half of their fleet into the Unknown Regions after the Mandalorian Wars, they had been angry.

They would never have accepted my help, and I wasn't going to let the galaxy collapse in upon itself just because of a weak and pathetic government. So, I went to war. I became Darth Revan to inspire my troops and to make my enemies fear me. Even though many of my Dark Jedi minions had fully given themselves to the dark side, and were not only out for the Empire but for their own gain, I still remained true to the cause. I am most definitely the galaxies Guardian Angel.

I turn in my room and look to my bed, with sheets as black as the night, and look to my own guardian angel. Bastila Shan, formally a Jedi like myself: now my own Sith Apprentice and soon to be fellow Sith Lord, resides there. With her silk night gown on she _looks _like a sleeping angel. Her steady breathing moving the gown slowly up and down, up and down. I can't get over just how beautiful she is with her dark brown locks of hair and her stunning face with pale skin, and those eyes. Those mystical eyes of a colour too beautiful to have a name, a mixture of a light blue and a silver like seen on my Sith troopers armour.

As I move to the bed, I feel my heart jump around in my chest and my breathing quicken. This always happens as I draw closer to her: my beautiful apprentice.

I sit with content, watching her as she dreams. I love to hear the little noises she makes when she's having a wonderful dream: almost like satisfied sighs. I smile at her and feel a want to know what she is dreaming about, hoping that it is me.

Finally her eyes flutter and I see those dazzling eyes. She blinks away the sleep and smiles at me, something no one other than the two of us as ever seen since we became Sith. For most Sith, the dark side puts their bodies through changes, sometimes drastic and other times barely noticeable, but in our cases our bodies have not changed at all. That may have something to do with not giving into the dark side fully, rather using both the light and the dark sides of the Force or as my old friend Jolee Bindo once put it, being in shades of grey.

Bastila reaches up with a hand and runs it along my cheek, bringing me out of my thoughts. She runs her hand all over my face and through my long, dark blonde hair. Finally, she speaks in her wonderfully exotic Talravian accent.

"Beautiful, Revan. I was just dreaming of you". My heart leaps some more. She was dreaming of me! "We were on Rakata Prime, and we were running along the beach together. After playing in the sand we tore of our clothes and ran into the water, and swam in the crystal clear waters". She reached up again and played with my hair. "Then, we swam to shore, and you took me in your arms and kissed me".

As Bastila said those words she pulled me down next to her and wrapped her beautiful full lips around mine. It was filled with passion, a passion I have taught her to embrace. Her tongue came into my mouth and she allowed mine in return as we tasted each other. I never once closed my eyes, in case this was all a dream and I would wake up alone.

She pulled back slightly until our lips parted. "You then made love to me" she continued, placing her left hand upon one of my breasts. "Softly" she almost whispered "slowly, on the golden sands". The former Jedi ran her hand up and down my chest but once again settled on my breast. "It was the most wonderful thing that I've ever felt, and I want the real thing. I am ready for the real thing and I desire it with all my being".

You see, since I had reclaimed the mantle of Dark Lord, Bastila had said that she was, and always had been, in love with me. I, however, loved her too much in return and didn't want to corrupt her with my sinful body. Rather ironic when she and I are both Sith but I had my reasons. Therefore, in the few weeks since the battle for the Star Forge I have not made love to her, only letting her sleep in the same bed as me.

I honestly don't know how I have resisted her, but I have done. But now I am going to truly make her mine. I grab her behind the hair and pull her lips back to mine. This time, the kiss is much rougher but just as wonderful: everything is wonderful when with her.

We kiss for a long time, just savouring each other for as long as possible. Finally, we part for air and we gaze into each other's eyes: her mysterious looking ones meeting my lightly shaded blue ones. Oh how glad am I that hers have not turned to that sickly yellow.

Her gaze starts to wonder down to my chest, where my twin mounds are covered by my own thin layer of silk. She is taking control and I don't care at all: she is my equal, not my apprentice. We both wish for the galaxy to be a strong and capable one and we don't care for power: it is merely a tool to meet our target.

Slowly, sensually, she starts to undo the buttons on my night gown. One by one she undoes's them, until she reaches the one just above my belly button. She looks back to me, as if asking for my permission. All I can muster up is a slight nod but that was all she needed.

Bastila pushed the fabric off of my shoulders, making the gown drop to just above my womanhood, and releasing my breasts. Mine are not as big as Bastila's but she says they fit my form brilliantly. My nipples stand to attention, aroused beyond reason.

The Sith apprentice quickly, although not quickly enough for me, starts to squeeze and play with them with her hands. She massages them, making sure not to touch the sensitive nipples at the centre of them. It feels wonderful, but I long for her fully.

Possibly sensing this Bastila finally squeezes my erect nipples, and I sigh in content. She rubs them and squeezes them and I close my eyes and let the magnificent feelings overwhelm me.

Suddenly, I feel something warm envelope my nipple. It feels even better than before and as I open my eyes, I see Bastila sucking on my breast, as if a child searching for its wonderful nectar. She sucks and licks and occasionally bites down upon the nipple before switching to the other and doing the same.

I finally give into gravity and lie down on my bed as the former Jedi continues to ravish my breasts. After a minute or so of this she releases my breasts and straddles my legs. She looks down to where my sex is and licks her beautiful lips.

"I've dreamt about this ever since I first met you on Taris, and even before when I first saw as a Jedi on Dantooine". She locked eyes with me again. "I worshipped you Revan, even if I was too stubborn to admit it. I always made sure I was updated with both wars and I made sure that I was the one to lead the attack on your ship". She put her hands on the gown and began to pull it down. "And when we searched for the Star Maps, I often fantasized about it. I love you Revan, I always have, and always will". The gown had completely gone now, leaving my cleanly shaven pussy exposed. The lips were throbbing with desire and Bastila obviously noticed this.

"I can't believe I finally get to be with you fully" she commented before moving forward and licking along my slit. I almost screamed in response, making her smile from her position between my legs. At this point I finally noticed that she was still clothed.

"Take off your gown" I whispered, while slowly running my fingers through her hair. It felt as silky as the gown she wore.

Bastila swiftly jumped off the bed and moved to remove her clothing. All she did was push the gown off of her shoulders and the entire thing fell from her body. She revealed herself to me fully, her larger breasts hanging from her beautiful body with pale skin. I looked lower and noticed that her sex was also cleanly shaven.

She walked towards the head of the bed, swaying her hips sensually, and laid down next to me. With both our bodies free we proceeded to explore each other. I immediately went for her gorgeous breasts, squeezing and playing with them just as she had done with mine. She however pulled me in for another kiss, one that never grew tiresome.

We explored our bodies for a while before all we had left to discover were each other's sexuality. We still lay on our sides, facing each other. Slowly I reach forward. She parts her long legs in response and I catch my first glimpse of her lower lips. She is most definitely aroused, as I can see how wet she is down there.

I gently cup her womanhood in my hand and begin to rub it in my hand. She moans in response, and bites her lip. She struggles to keep her eyes open as I begin to rub her faster and faster. Her lower lips are now letting liquid flow freely through them. My hand is now soaked with her juices and I want a taste.

I remove my hand and lick the love nectar from it. It tastes sweet, and I adore it. This _is _my nectar, and I want all of it. I kiss her on the lips again, letting her have a taste as well. She moves her tongue around inside of my mouth, to make sure she has explored every little part of it. We part once more but I begin to lick and suck her neck, then her breasts, then her stomach, and finally what I desire.

I part her legs once again but this time; place my face just above it, so she can feel my breath on her lips and so I can smell the beautiful flower. The lips are a light shade of pink and glisten in the low light of my room, mainly due to her own natural fluids.

"Please Revan". I hear her beg for what she has told me she has desired for years. I have made her wait long enough. I move forward, and move my tongue along her lips. She tenses in response and gives a slight moan. I lick her and lick her, not entering her for the grand finale yet, and more and more of her liquids rush out to meet me.

"More, Revan, more" she whimpers. I remove my tongue from her outer lips and plunge it into her core. She lets loose a scream of pleasure and puts her hands in my hair, pulling me in deeper and deeper so that all I can do to survive is breath in her womanly scent. I am most definitely not complaining however, I would most happily get her smell and turn it into the finest perfume.

As I move my tongue in and out and all around her vagina, she continues to scream and moan my name as I bring her to her limits. She finally lets out a final cry and let's go, going into a wonderful orgasm. It continues to build upon itself and I continue to add to her pleasure when I insert two fingers inside of her. She releases the final load of her cum before relaxing.

I pull out my fingers and move up her body so that we are touching in as many places as possible. I watch her, as she gets over her amazing orgasm: with her mouth slightly agape and her breathing slightly faster than normal. She opens her eyes and gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"That was... magical... everything I hoped it would be". We kiss once again. "Now, it's your turn". We made love long into the night and each of us felt that we could do anything together, something that we will need in the coming weeks. No, we can do anything together and we will, after all we are the Sith Angels.

* * *

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 2**

My fleet is ready. We have already reached the Core Worlds and now our final assault is about to commence. My Sith fleet is so immense that there will be several assaults on important worlds still loyal to the Republic.

Overall there will be three separate main offences and many smaller ones that will liberate the inhabitants from Republic rule. These main assaults will occur on Alderaan: where there have been rumours that many important leaders of the Republic our being hidden, Coruscant: where I and Bastila will lead an assault upon the Jedi Temple and Polis Massa: an asteroid my intelligence learnt off may be harbouring weapons and supplies that would be vital for a Rebellion to begin.

We are already on route to Coruscant, there is perhaps less than half-an-hour before the largest battle since Malachor V begins. Both I and Bastila stand side by side, watching the swirl of light that signifies that we are still in hyperspace.

I am dressed in my original Darth Revan robes but today I am not wearing my mask. It is the first time that I have let my crew see my face and they know that it in itself is important. I don't even have my hood up, revealing to all my Dark Jedi minions that I have not given into the dark side. Bastila stands by my side, dressed in simple robes similar to those she wore before becoming a Sith, only these are black and red.

I often wonder how we got stuck with these colours. I have never looked in a dark side handbook but where does it say that you have to wear black or red and have a red bladed lightsaber. Perhaps that's something I will change when the Sith Empire finally crushes the final pieces of the Republic.

Now if this were Malak, he would bomb Coruscant into submission but I don't want that. It will be my last resort but when _I _say last resort I _mean _last resort. It would also be easier to just bomb the senate building and the Jedi Temple into rubble but I don't want that either. I'm going to recruit as many Jedi to my cause as possible in this attack and I want to kill the members of the Jedi Council personally: call it payback for when they took my memories.

The attack on the senate building will come soon after. While I and Bastila are busy in the Temple, all my troops have to do is secure the senate building, including its many escape roots, and keep the senators inside. Then, when we are finished at the Temple we will attack. I will take many political prisoners and will try to sway them to my cause.

"Lord Revan". I turn to my admiral. He looks uncomfortable with seeing my face and I can't help but smile.

"At ease, admiral" I reply. He seems to relax slightly at the sound of my voice. That may be possibly due to the fact that no one has ever heard my voice, well only with it muffled by my mask.

"We will be arriving in the Coruscant system in just a few minutes, milord" the admiral replied proudly.

"Very good, admiral. Are the ground forces prepared?" I checked. I already knew they were.

"Yes, milord, they are awaiting your orders. Your ship is waiting in the hanger".

"Good. Then admiral, the bridge is yours. Keep me informed of the progress at the senate building" I order.

He bows his head. "Yes, milord". I turn to Bastila and she falls into step beside me. We walk towards the hanger and I cannot help but feel a buzz of excitement at what we are about to do. We are about to march into the Jedi Temple and fight against hundreds, if not thousands of Jedi. I am sure that Canderous will be happy to join us.

As I reach the ship which will take us to the Temple, I can see and feel how excited the Mandalorian is about the coming battle. The former mercenary is busy sharpening his vibrosword, sitting on the ramp of my ship.

"Looking forward to the coming battle, hey old friend?" I question. Canderous looks up from his work and gives a sly grin.

"I always look forward to battle, but this is a special case". He gets up with a growl and walks over to me and Bastila. "Not only are we attacking the heart of the Republic, but I'm fighting with you Revan: the greatest warrior of our time".

I give him a small smile before calling with the Force for his blade, ripping it right out of his hand. I look up and down the blade for a while, and give it a few test swings in my hand. "Not bad". It wasn't bad at all. It had been well maintained and on the black market it could have fetched a handsome price, but it wasn't as good as his present.

I reach for my comm link and call for the present. A man walks in carrying a blade of massive size, with a golden hilt. He walks to me and bows. I grasp the blade in my hands and order him to go. I look to Canderous and can see the shock and awe written all over his face, and why wouldn't this be so? This blade is Mandalorian, but not just Mandalorian, but Mandalore's own blade.

"I believe that for a legendary battle, a Mandalorian warrior should use a proper blade, don't you think?" I offer the blade to him and he, after staring at it for a moment, accepts it. He has to reach down to get it from me, because he is at least 6ft 4inches tall and I'm only 5ft 4ins.

He attaches the blade to his belt and gives me another smile. "Thank you, Revan. Now let us battle together".

* * *

The Jedi Temple: the heart of the Jedi Order. I stare at the Temple I left so long ago, nearly a decade ago. The enormous structure which houses the reason for so much of my anger and frustration is standing in front of me.

Next to me is Bastila Shan, former Jedi Padawan and now Sith Apprentice and behind us are at least one hundred dark Jedi and hundreds more Sith soldiers. We march together up the steps to the entrance. On the other side are future Sith or soon to be deceased.

I have been very careful about wiping the Jedi Order form existence. On every planet I have invaded I have killed or converted every Jedi I have encountered and now, every possible escape route has been covered, after all I know where they all are.

As we reach the massive doors of the entrance, I can sense the Jedi's fear. They are all afraid of my Empire, of what we have achieved and what we will do. The first corridor is completely empty and so all of the troops begin to fan out. I have given specific orders for all Jedi that show even a trace of anger while fighting be kept alive, if possible. We need as many Dark Jedi as possible to keep this Empire strong.

Remembering the layout of the Temple I, Bastila, Canderous and a few other Dark Jedi begin the long trek to the Council chambers. I can sense that the remaining Council members are all there, awaiting this final battle together, instead of trying to protect its younglings and Padawans. They disgust me: how can they say they care for all life when all they think about doing is protecting themselves? How low the Jedi Order has fallen.

The first sights of battle are an ambush, or at least that was what it was meant to be. The Jedi that attacked us were either not trained well enough, not strong enough or not organized enough. As I fight them I can tell it's all three in some cases.

All of them were easily dispatched and we continue again. Jedi are falling all around me and I can feel their life forces flowing away. Instead of ignoring it I feed upon it, letting it build upon my already awesome strength, for the battle.

On the way to the chambers, we battle many more Jedi and even find ones willing, and some unwilling, who will convert to our cause. Finally, we reach the elevator that will take us to the chambers. It only fits four at most but this battle is for me and Bastila alone. We step into the lift and I give one final order.

"Make sure we are not disturbed". Canderous nodded in reply. "Have fun up there" he added, just before the lift began out ascent.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 3**

Just before I and Bastila entered the Council chambers we were informed that Polis Massa had been completely destroyed and that the Senate building was now surrounded and secured. Now all that remained were the Temple and Alderaan.

We now stood just outside the chambers. We looked to each other and both gave each other a quick embrace and then a quick kiss. We then moved away from each other and became Sith again. I waved my hand at the door and it opened with a hiss.

Together we entered the circular room to find all of the remaining Jedi Masters, sitting patiently in their designated chairs. In the background I can see that the Senate Hall has indeed been surrounded as I can see my ships patrolling above it, stopping anyone from escaping.

I look at the remaining members of the Jedi Council. Master Zhar, a twi'lek, and fomer master of myself during the days before the Mandalorian Wars and during the time I didn't know of my identity.

Master Vrook Lamar, Bastla's fomer Jedi Master. As she had told me he had been strict and a horrid master, even going as far as saying that her short time under Malak had been better.

Master Vandar Tokare, the ancient and, I was going to say wise but that wouldn't be true anymore, Jedi Master who has trained Jedi for centuries. He, as I heard from Bastila, was the one that took away my memories and for that he will pay dearly.

Master Kavar, my former friend and Jedi Knight's, now Jedi Exile's master. During the Mandalorian Wars my friend, Jue Shiela, had told me of the love they had shared but after she had lost her ability to use the Force during the final battle at Malachor, and had returned for forgiveness, she had been exiled and her apparent lover, Kavar, hadn't even tried to defend her.

Master Atris, Jedi Historian. A Jedi of much knowledge and also much anger. I will be watching her most carefully.

Master Lonna Vash. A former friend of both me and the now Jedi Exile, who had risen through the ranks of the Jedi Order as both Wars had progressed. She had wished to go with me to war but had to stay because of her former Jedi Master's sudden death.

Finally Master Zek-Kai Ell. The master actually remains quite a mystery to me, as he was always quite secluded in the days before the war. Actually one of the Council members who didn't blame me, Malak and other Jedi for going to war. Well, he is still a member of the Jedi Council.

There was silence for a long time: with no one wishing to speak the first words before a battle that would, as Malak once put it 'decide the fate of the galaxy'. There was no sound of battle up here, no sound of ships zooming past, only the sound audible to everyone in this room: death.

"Before we begin this battle let me speak" I asked, quite politely I might add.

"We do not talk with Sith!" a venomous voice called. I turned slowly to face Atris. She holds a great anger towards us all. I'll have to find a way to turn that anger against the Council if I wish her to join us.

"Let her speak. We can let her have her dying wish". It was Vrook this time. He believes they are going to win: good.

"There is no need for you all to die. As you no doubt know I am not here to kill people. If I can open your eyes, I will". I paused for a second. I know a lot of them won't even bother to take notice of what I'm saying but I must for the few who will. "And, you may think of me as a Sith Lord. That I am but does the dark side come with it? No it doesn't. I, willingly open up my mind to you now to show you that **I **am the one who is truly balanced in the Force".

With that, I opened my mind. I let them in to see that I am not a servant of the dark side as my pathetic apprentice was, but a commander of the Force. I look around and can see surprise written on many of the Council members faces. I can even hear some of their thoughts like asking if they were wrong about me and is it the Jedi who have been the problem.

Vrook, of course, doesn't buy it. "It's a trick. One such as yourself can never be truly balanced in the Force".

I shake my head and smile. "I'm afraid, _Master_ Vrook, that you are blind to the truth: as you have always been".

I look at each of the masters and see some of them are really debating whether they should go ahead and fight when what I have said sounds like the truth. Lonna Vash is one of them. She was, after all, persuaded by me to go to the Mandalorian Wars and I suppose I still have some influence when it comes to her.

Finally Vrook decides he had had enough. He bolts from his chair and charges at me. He ignites his green lightsaber and swings wildly at me. I, wanting to show just how strong I have become, merely duck.

I can sense his frustration beginning to grow every time he tries to slice me to pieces but only hits thin air. Finally, deciding I've had enough too, I swipe out with the Force and knock him flying backwards into his chair.

"Now can you see that I have finally controlled the Force!"

Slowly, out of the corner of my eye, I see Lonna begin to stand. She, unlike Vrook however, doesn't reach for her saber. I sense what she's decided before she's even said it.

"I refuse to fight her. I see it now. You are wrong about her, you always have been". I smile to myself. At least I have defiantly got one Jedi Master on my side.

"Stop listening to her lies!" Vrook growls. "She is Sith! She is of the dark side!"

"Oh but who attacked first, _Master_?" Bastila teased, finally speaking to her old Master.

"I see you have fallen so far, that you can manipulate those around you to your will so easily, that they don't know what is happening before it is too late" Zek-Kai Ell added. He got up, as did the rest of the remaining Council.

"If so powerful you are, why_ not _fight?" Vandar spoke for the first time. I've never heard him being arrogant before. In sync Zek-Kai Ell, Atris, Vandar, Vrook and Kavar all ignited their sabers.

I turn to Lonna and Bastila and see that the latter has a beautiful smile on her face while the first as a look of determination. I can feel that she is ready to defend herself, me and Bastila from the Council.

Deciding that we're ready I call my saber to my hand and ignite the crimson coloured blade. I hear Bastila and Lonna ignite their own and the battle begins.

As we are near enough surrounded, people come in from all angles. Bastila goes straight for her former master, Vrook: wanting revenge for having been held back from the truth for all these years, while Lonna fights Zhar leaving me to fight Zek-Kai Ell, Kavar, Atris and Vandar.

If it was anyone else fighting these people they wouldn't have lasted a heart-beat but with me being Revan, things are a little different. Even with six separate beams of energy trying to slice me to pieces I still only need to keep one hand on my saber.

I can feel Bastila's anger at Vrook through the Force and I connect hers with my own, forming a circle of anger that intensifies our power. I can also feel Lonna Vash's anger starting to boil over as well and smile at the thought.

Zek-Kai Ell is the first to go. As I had to block an attack from Atris he moved to slice me with his saber but I knocked Atris' saber into its path and stabbed him through the chest. Atris growls in anger and tries to use the Force on me.

To her, and the other Master's surprise, it's Force Lightning. I simply wave a hand and block it.

"She's turning too!" Vrook grunts, as he continues to fight my love.

Atris looks to him and I can see the anger boiling to the brim now. I jump away from the three. "And that is what they think of you Atris. They don't believe in redemption". I can sense her thoughts change and she, in her confused state, slices at Kavar. The blade Master is taken by surprise and he is sliced down.

Soon after Atris and Lonna kill Zhar leaving only Vrook and Vandar of the Jedi Council left. All I'm doing is giving Bastila time to have her revenge on Vrook, by keeping Vandar occupied.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Bastila fighting as gracefully as a twi'lek dancer with the strength of a Zakkeg. Vrook is sweating buckets and soon loses his grip on his lightsaber. Instead of killing him, she slices off both his hands, making him grunt very loudly in pain.

Deciding I want to see what happens I kill off Vandar and wait to see how she will go about her revenge.

"Now, what shall we do with you?" Bastila asks aloud.

Vrook growls, "Why don't you ask your whore of a Mast..." He's immediately cut off when Bastila Force pushes him into a window.

"How dare you!" my love shouts. She lifts up Vrook with the Force and then pushes him into the window again, causing it to smash. She then knocks Vrook out of the opening and with an evil smile watches him fall the hundreds of meters before his painful death.

For a long time Bastila just stares at where her former Jedi Master had just fallen. I walk behind her and turn her around before pulling together into a hug.

"It is finally done, my love". I pull away and see she has a huge smile on her face. I wonder, does she know how much she affects me? If she wanted to she could easily take over the Sith because I wouldn't have the strength to stop her. I hope she stays because she loves me as I do her.

What am I thinking? I know she loves me. Love is written all over her when she's around me: I can sense it. Not only this but when Vrook called me a whore, she became very defensive and angry. I am foolish to think she would betray me as my pathetic former apprentice Malak did.

I turn around to see Atris and Lonna regarding us. Atris doesn't show any emotion while Lonna is standing, crying over the dead Jedi Master. I can already sense that Atris has joined us however is not using both sides of the Force: only the dark while Lonna is confused.

I walk slowly over to her and see, also, that she is trembling.

"Lonna?" I call softly. She slowly turns to me, keeping her head lowered in shame.

"Lonna, we did what we had to do. And both me and Bastila are glad you did the right thing". I move closer to her. "You know you did the right thing, don't you?"

After a few moments she slowly nods her head. "I know" she whispers. "I always knew the Jedi were flawed but I never knew how flawed they really were, until today".

"Come with us Lonna" my love speaks.

"I already made my decision..." Lonna says as she clips her lightsaber back to her belt "... when I fought against the Masters. I will come with you, my masters". She gives both me and Bastila a slight bow.

"Please, Lonna, don't bow and call us Master. We are your equals, and you are still my friend, if you want me to be".

"Of course we are still friends Revan" Lonna exclaims.

"Then come here". I hold out my arms and she rushes forward to hug me. I feel the former Jedi Master's emotions beginning to roll off of her fully and she starts to sob in my arms. I can feel a bit of jealousy coming through the bond between myself and Bastila but I quickly reassure her that this hug is only a sign of friendship. She relaxes.

After a few moments I pull away and wipe her eyes of tears. I give a quick look to Atris who finally speaks now that she is no longer a Jedi.

"I see now that you are, and always have been right and that the Jedi were wrong. I will join your ranks, and follow you until the end". I nod in understanding before we walk out of the Council chambers for the last time as four former Jedi with a new purpose.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 4**

_The adventure continues. The Exile will be coming soon. Whether she will be dark, light, cheerful or broken remains to be seen. Well I know because I'm writing the story. It'd be a bit stupid if I didn't know what I was going to write._

* * *

Both Lonna and Atris went back to my flagship while I, Bastila and many Soldiers and Dark Jedi marched towards the Senate Building.

Luckily it wasn't too far from the Jedi Temple and therefore we arrived quickly. Once we arrived at the mushroom shaped building I noticed how quiet it was. There were no sounds of blaster fire, no screams of fear or terror only silence. This was soon broken by a report by my top Mandalorian.

"As you can see we have the surrounded the entire building" Canderous explained. "We have had minimal losses and no senators have been killed or have escaped. All of the senators have been locked up tight in the Grand Convocation Chamber since we got here".

"Good, that will makes things easier" I reply with a smile. "Time to disband the senate"

* * *

Again, we marched, with the three of us in the lead. The few guards that remained were quickly overwhelmed as well as a Jedi that thought he could hide in the senate building.

We made our way towards one of the Chancellor's offices: one that is below the Grand Convocation Chamber. I can already sense the fear coming off of the so called leader of the Republic. He should be scared.

The doors open and an older man, with greying hair sat behind a desk. I can see he is shaking. Pathetic: only the strong deserve to lead not this feeble excuse of a human being. I feel my anger start to rise at how the Republic is governed but then remember that that is the reason I am here.

"Leave us" I say to my escort. They quickly bow and go, leaving only me and Bastila alone with this man.

I gracefully walk over to him with Bastila close beside me and sit down on the opposite side of his desk. There are a few moments of awkward silence before anyone speaks. Perhaps he believes keeping quiet will keep him alive: I don't think so.

"You can't be Revan" he whimpers. I nod, saying I am. "But... you don't look like a Sith!" He spits out the word Sith venomously.

"You think that because I am a Sith, that I am of the dark side, that I am evil? Well you would be wrong. You have been too easily manipulated by the Jedi Order to believe in there hypocritical lies" I say calmly. "Furthermore, how could you possibly trust them over us? We were the ones that saved the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars but yet you believed in what a Jedi Council, that didn't and doesn't help you, said".

"We believed them because you attacked us dammit!" the Chancellor shouts in desperation.

I shake my head. "If I recall correctly, and that might be difficult considering the Jedi erased my memory, but I'm sure that you attacked us first". He looks to me in shock. "Oh, is that something else the Jedi didn't tell you. They attacked us first, believing we had all turned to the dark side and then told you that _we_ attacked _them_."

He shakes his head in disbelieve. "I don't believe it. The Jedi can't..."

"Have been lying to you?" I interrupt. "Of course they were. They don't care about the Republic, they only care about themselves." _Or cared_. I lean forward slightly. "Do you believe me?"

I see now that he's looking at me differently and after a few moments he nods. "I knew there was something wrong with the Jedi, especially that first battle".

"Then, can you talk to the Senate for me. I want them to hear the truth, from their leader". He again nods and gets up from his seat. We walk together over to his pod and then are lifted straight into the middle of the Galactic Senate.

Many people look in shock at us, the enemy, standing next to their leader. The noise level begins to rise as the senators start to mumble and talk to one another. I begin to get impatient and Bastila, sensing this, calls out for everyone to quiet down. Not wishing to annoy us everyone does as ordered: that's my Bastila.

"As you undoubtedly know, I and the Sith have invaded and conquered Coruscant". A few murmurs began but I cut them off with a raise of my hand. "We have come here, to the centre of the once great Republic to ask for your co-operation and support. We want you all to continue to govern your territories but you must answer to me".

I stopped and a human senator shouted out "Why should we answer to you?"

"Because I will make this galaxy strong again. I have no quarrel with anyone in particular..." _except the Jedi_ "... but I do hate the way in which this government is run. I come to you today to form the first true Sith Empire". There was no sound for a long time but after a few seconds senators began to rise and voice their support. Obviously most of the Senators must feel the same way as I do.

"And as my first act as the Emperor of this new Empire I hereby decree that every Jedi who does not swear allegiance to the Sith be hunted down and defeated like the animals they are". A number of the senators cheer but some do not so I try to appeal to a different side of them. "The former leader of the Republic will explain the reasons for this order" I say as I move aside so he can speak.

"Today it was explained to me that the Jedi Order lied to both I and you, senators, about the first battle of the Jedi Civil War." The senators all quietened down. "At the battle of Foerost, the Sith arrived but before they could contact us they were attacked by Jedi fighters. Revan then ordered her ships to bomb the docks to stop the attackers. The Jedi lied to us, saying the Sith attacked us first, and they caused millions to lose their lives as well as making us fight against our own hero's, the ones who saved us in the Mandalorian Wars". He is a good speaker. Perhaps I will keep him alive. Or maybe I'll make his daughter kill him. She's becoming quite a powerful Sith.

As I looked around the huge hall I could see that the senators, where beginning to get angry at the Order. I smiled: good.

"Furthermore, they erased Revan's memories. I say that we all support this Empire and destroy the Jedi Order that threatened this galaxy". Everyone in the Senate stood up and clapped and cheered their support to me and my Empire. This went a lot better than I expected. I grinned and looked to Bastila who smiled back.

Everything was falling into place. Soon we would rule, the galaxy would be strong and the Jedi would be extinct.

* * *

Lonna sat crossed legged in front of me, trying desperately to meditate. She was finding it difficult, I could tell, and my mind kept telling me that it was because she'd been through a lot: with the death of everything she once knew, but my gut told me it was something else.

"You're struggling" I stated as I sat down beside her. I was dressed in a simple black shirt and pants while she wore some grey coloured robes. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me. "I'm worried for someone, someone I know I should have helped but didn't". I knew immediately who she was speaking of.

"My former General. The one the _Order_ exiled". Jue Shiela, my only real friend during the Mandalorian Wars. She had been my only real lifeline throughout the Mandalorian Wars, while I was still a Jedi. She stopped me from falling to the dark side.

However she had told me that she had been in love with Kavar but from the hurt I could hear in Lonna's voice it was as if there had been something between her and Lonna as well. I always knew that Lonna had liked women as well but I hadn't known Jue had as well.

I slowly placed a hand upon her delicate looking shoulder and another underneath her chin so that I could raise her face to look upon mine.

"We will find her Lonna" I told. "Together. We will make sure she's safe". She nodded but I could see that tears were beginning to fall from her eyes once again. "What is it?" I asked softly.

She started to sob. "It's what the Council did to her. What I allowed them to do to her. They cut her off from the Force" she told me. I gasped in shock but then that shock was replaced by anger. Again the Jedi had proved how pathetic they were. I needed to end them permanently.

"We will find her" I said as I held my friend close to me. "Don't you worry".

* * *

_A shorter chapter than usual but I wanted to stop it here because the part will be a few weeks in the future._

_Please review and tell me how its going._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 5**

_A longer chapter now as the search for the Jedi Exile begins. By the way her name is Jue Shiela. Also Revan has left Atris behind._

* * *

It's been two weeks since I swore to Lonna Vash that I would find my former General from the Mandalorian Wars. I have had scouts and spies look everywhere for any trace of the exiled Jedi Knight and they have finally found something of significance.

A stock freighter called the _Wanderer's Light _was reported to have been purchased by a Miss Shiela. Luckily my scouts were able to find out the ships registration code from the people who sold the craft to Jue and so now all we have to do is find out at which port this code was last seen.

Now I along with Lonna and Bastila are flying towards the relatively secluded planet Ord Kann. Its inhabitants are all humans and due to its isolated position near the edge of the Unknown Regions, it has been left untouched by both of the Wars.

In fact, it is such an isolated planet that the Republic...no the Sith Empires archives, don't even know what the planet's climate, orbital period or political situation is. I just hope that they aren't in any sort of civil war although I'd doubt the exiled Jedi would ever want to go into another war zone.

Currently I sit with Bastila, my love, in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk. It has been so long since we have been alone together and I can't help but watch her as she continues to pilot the ship. Because Ord Kann is on the opposite side of the Unknown Regions there is no clear route to and from the planet and therefore we have to make a series of hyperspace jumps to make sure that we arrive in one piece and don't accidently hit an uncharted planet or star. This also means that the trip is much longer, at four days.

I watch as my love pushes a stray hair off of her perfect face and furrows her brow in concentration. She's dressed in a simple jumpsuit that covers most of her body but at the same time shows off her luscious form. It is dark brown in colour with lighter brown strips of fabric along the arms and legs.

When I raise my gaze back to her face I see that she's noticed that I've been ogling her for the past few moments. She raises a single eyebrow at me and I give her a small smile.

"You look beautiful, as always" I tell her. She gives a small blush before looking over my own body.

"You don't look to bad yourself" she comments. I'm currently wearing a rather simple blue tank top that exposes my midriff and a pair of black pants that leave the bottom of my legs exposed. I'm also not wearing anything on my feet.

I smile at her comment and jump off of the co-pilots seat I was on. I move behind her chair and playfully touch and feel her dark brown hair, letting it run through my fingers. It is so soft and silky that I wish I could have a robe made out of it.

I continue to do this for a while before she finally punches in the final coordinates and we once again jump into hyperspace. Before I have a chance to react she swivels the pilots chair around and pulls me on top of her.

Now I am straddling her lap, with a leg either side of hers, while staring into her beautiful eyes. Every time I stare into them all the troubles in the galaxy seem to drift away and I realise that I need her, so much, and that if she were to be taken away from me: the galaxy that I had worked so hard to strengthen wouldn't matter to me anymore.

Sensing my thoughts she reaches up and pulls my lips down to meet hers. The kiss is as wonderful as it always is; if not better due to the time we have let our passions build up. We pull apart, letting both of us regain our breath, while we gaze upon each other.

Without warning Bastila lifts me up from the seat we are in and begins to carry me through the ship. I raise a questioning eyebrow at her as she carries me and she just smiles slyly at me. As she continues to take me through the ship I wonder what my soldiers would think if they saw us, the leader of the Sith being carried around by her supposed apprentice.

When we reach the refresher we stop and, using the Force, Bastila opens the door. I look at her and realise what we are about to do.

Once inside Bastila places me softly on the floor and then turns and closes the door. The 'fresher is quite cramped but I honestly don't care. The former Jedi turns back to face me and grins: again. I move forward and place a hand upon her cheek and our lips meet again. The contact is much shorter this time and we quickly pull away from each other. Bastila moves to take off her jumpsuit but I grab her hand to stop her.

"Please, allow me" I say. She moves her hand away and allows me to do my work.

I reach for the zip on her jumpsuit and I slowly pull it down. First I pass her breasts, then her stomach and finally over her lower lips. As I begin to pull the fabric off of her shoulders I notice that she is not wearing anything underneath. Soon after I remember how uncomfortable wearing underwear under a tight fitting jump suit is.

After I had gotten Bastila's arms free I continue to pull the suit downwards until her breasts are fully exposed. I love her body, well I love everything about her but I consider her body to be a piece of art. She must have been designed by an artist of the female form, putting everything that makes a woman beautiful together into one being.

I lightly touch her breasts and she coos in response. I squeeze them and tease them for a moment before I pull away. I hear my love moan in protest and I smile slightly.

I once again move to peel away the jumpsuit, over her stomach, and then over her womanly folds and finally down past her legs. I lift each leg so that I can remove the clothing fully before I stand back up again. Before I can do anything to the goddess in front of me Bastila grabs a hold of my top.

She grins at me before lifting the top up over my head. Once the first item of clothing is gone, leaving my breasts only in a small black bra, she moves for my pants. She kneels in front of me and pulls down the fabric there. I can see she notices my aroused state, as my panties are practically dripping wet.

Bastila stands once again and slowly runs her hands up and down my body. Before I know what's going on my bra has been removed along with my panties. I stare in wonder at the woman responsible but she is intent on other things. She grabs my hand and leads me to the shower-head. She reaches for the buttons on the wall and puts in what setting she wants it on, like water temperature and strength, before turning the system on.

I sigh as I start to feel the warm water cascade around my body. With my eyes closed I don't notice Bastila moving towards me. She pulls me to her and I open my eyes to see us in a tight embrace, with our bodies touching all over. Soon she starts running her body all around mine, using her breasts to massage my own.

I sigh in content before pulling her in for another kiss. Our tongues play a game of tag in each other's mouths for a minute or two before we allow the water to wash down us again. Both of us explore the others body until Bastila touches my womanhood and I sink down against the wall of the 'fresher.

Instead of stopping she moves down into a kneeling position and spreads my legs further apart. I look down at her in anticipation before she practically pounces upon me. My legs almost fail to support my wait as Bastila continues to lick my woman's petals giving me pleasure beyond my imagination. Her tongue feels like heaven. It could have been made out of pure silk: it was so soft.

With the warm water adding to the sensual experience it isn't long before I fall into the final pleasure; the grand finale. With a final scream I give into these pleasures and have a breathtaking release. Bastila continues to add to my pleasure when she stuck two fingers inside of me continuing to build and build upon the wonderful experience.

Once coming down from my high mountain of bliss, I fell to the floor, beside my love, and we embraced beneath the warm water.

* * *

We had finally arrived on Ord Kann. We were all surprised at what we found here, out in the middle of nowhere. It was little short of a paradise, with the planets star creating a warm and tropical climate in the part of the planet we were on. It was like Rakata Prime, except there were no strange creatures trying to attack us and no crashed ships of all shapes and sizes scattered across the landscape.

I walked down the ramp closely followed by Bastila and Lonna. It was strange seeing Lonna in clothes other than robes. Whenever I had seen her as a Jedi, she had always been dressed in Jedi robes that had always hidden her figure and even since she had become a Sith she had preferred robes to every day clothes.

I had to admit that now the new Sith was wearing more normal clothes, a tight fitting dark green shirt with black pants, that she had quite the body. She had nothing on Bastila but I still considered her as being beautiful.

Not long after descending the ramp we were greeted by a short and stout man with grey, balding hair. He was dressed in simple and grimy clothes. I guessed he was the owner of the docking port.

"Greetings" he spoke to me while wiping his hands on a small rag. "It's been some time since someone's landed here. Nice to meet you" he added as he held out his hand to me. I shook it firmly. "My name is Gwil S'eci. I would ask you for some money for staying here but credits are useless here. I'll just have to let three beautiful women like you stay here for free".

"We are most grateful for your hospitality" I replied. It had been some time since I had spoken like this to anyone other than my friends.

"Don't mention it" he shrugged off. Just as he was about to leave I called out after him. He turned slowly around. "Yes?"

"Have you had a ship dock here recently under the name the _Wanderer's Light_?" I asked. I had to know if Jue was still here, or if she had been here. Also if she had left, I'd probably ask around to see if anyone knew where she might have gone.

"What that stock freighter? Yeah, she's here. In the docking bay next to yours. She's been here for about a month, why?" the mechanic/port master asked.

"We know the person who owns the ship. Do you have any idea where she is?" I asked.

The man rubbed his chin. "I don't know where she's staying but she usually hangs out at the Cantina in town. If you go there enough you're bound to find her".

"Thank you". Us three walked off, in search of the cantina.

* * *

_Please review and tell me how it's going._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 6**

_The search for Jue Shiela continues._

_**Free Man- **__sorry for taking so long to reply to your review. In chapter 4 I said that Revan still has some influence over Lonna Vash and that's why she was so easily persuaded to turn against the Jedi. Furthermore her infatuation with the Exile swayed her opinion._

* * *

"It's been three days" Bastila complained. I had to agree that I was starting to get frustrated. I wanted to find my General, sure, but currently I just didn't believe she was still here. No one had had heard of a woman called Jue Shiela at the Cantina. Bastila had already voiced her opinion stating that she thought this was stupid and I was beginning to agree with her but Lonna would have none of it. She said she could almost feel the Exile here.

I rub my love, trying to sooth her. Luckily my touch has the desired effect and she begins to calm down. I don't want her to become angry with Lonna, not when she's not the one I want her to be angry at.

"I'm going to get another drink" I inform the two of them. "Do you two want anything?" Lonna shakes her head while Bastila gestures to her own drink which is still half full. Nodding I turn and walk towards the bar.

A short woman with shiny black hair takes my order. She's wearing a tight fitting tank top and has an apron on over the top of this. She turns away quickly to get my drink. I sit quietly at the bar thinking over everything in my mind.

Was I really wise in leaving my Empire to its own devises so soon? After all it had only been a few days since I had conquered Coruscant when I had left and there is bound to be the odd unaccounted for Rebel ship that may try to go on the offensive against us. Although, the forces that are left of the Republic would know that even without its two most powerful Sith, there is still a Mandalorian in charge of the fleet and a capable one at that. I also think about Atris. She seems too consumed with anger to become as powerful as I want her to be and my leaving her would only have allowed this anger to build and make my job of training her even harder. Furthermore, I know there are still Jedi out in the galaxy somewhere, hiding and waiting for me to make the smallest slip up so that they can strike against me. Although I suppose that's why I'm training others and not just taking one apprentice: so that if I do fall, there will always be others.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when a hand brushes against my side. I look up to see a woman, a very dirty and grimy woman with her face covered by messy, what once may have been, blonde hair. She was also dressed in some sought of mechanics outfit, also with grease all over it. From the way she's moving I'm guessing she's drunk.

"Hoower you d'ing?" she asks me, with slurred speech. Well that proves she's drunk, with her speech resembling that of a Selkath. "D'you wanna driksh?"

"No, thank you" I say to her politely. The bartender comes over soon after and gives me the drink I ordered. I turn again and look directly at the woman. Just as I was about to say I was going, I see her mouth open in shock as she sees my face.

"No" she whimpers quietly. "No, no, no". Every time she says the word she gets louder and louder. I look at her, confused, but she continues. "You're not taking me away" she quickly gets up, knocking over the stall she was sitting on and nearly falling. I move to help her but she whacks away my hand. "No! I'm not going back there". With that she releases an ear-splitting scream. I'm surprised that the glasses don't break from the high frequency but soon after, something hits me.

I recognise that scream. I remember it from years ago. It left an imprint on my brain that will never allow it to leave me until I become one with the Force.

* * *

_Suddenly I'm in a war zone. There is cannon fire, blaster fire, ships swooping over and the screams of the dying. I look around and realise that I know this place: this is Dxun. _

_This was one of the turning points of the Mandalorian War. I turn and realise I'm leading a battalion of troupes and have my old lightsaber drawn beside me. I'm not in control of my actions; I'm just re-living the memory._

_I lift my saber and then charge at the helmeted warriors that have appeared just in front of me. I knock one to the ground while decapitating another. Bringing my saber back around I block a vibroblade from slashing open my stomach and then Force push him into a few others. _

_Me and my troupes fight until all the enemies are dead. Just as I move to turn my saber off I hear a defining scream. It shakes my very soul and, without any regard for my own safety, I sprint to its source._

_When I arrive I see more troupes fighting one another. The scene is gruesome with blood and various body parts and organs scattered all over the soil. I don't take a second glance at the scene and instead run to the scream's source. _

_I see the culprit, with a blade jammed through her side lying unmoving, apart from her unsteady breathing, on the floor. Her clothes and body are covered in a mixture of her own blood and Dxun's mud creating a sickly cocktail of colour. I tear towards her as fast as the mud will allow me and reach her side quickly. I quickly lift her and take her so that we are less visible._

_We get inside the remnants of the forest and I start to talk to her, telling her she will be okay. I calm her breathing slightly and tell her I have got to pull the blade out of her side. I look down at the woman, and wipe a few stray strands of hair off of her face. The face that I see is the face of my friend, my left hand as Malak is my right: Jue Shiela._

_She gives me a small nod, indicating that I can pull the sword out of her. I grasp the sword and tell her I'll pull on three. Instead, once I reach two, I pull. I do this so she won't be anticipating the pain that will come with this. As the blade is released she screams again._

* * *

I come back to the present, realising now who this is. But she isn't who she once was. She is a frightened shell of a woman who had once led hundreds of soldiers into battle against incredible odds. She wasn't even like this after Malachor and I soon realise who Jue supposedly last saw: the Jedi Council.

I hold up my hands to her and tell her I'm not going to hurt her. She just continues to shake on the floor, as if not hearing what I'm saying. It probably doesn't help that she's still drunk. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lonna and Bastila have approached as have several other people who are probably wondering what's going on.

Lonna looks down at her and then looks to me, for conformation. I nod and she quickly moves towards Jue. The exile still looks at me and only looks to Lonna when the former Jedi touches her cheek.

I take this opportunity and move forward. I quickly put the drunken woman to sleep. Lonna instantly understands why I did this and so we leave the Cantina, with an unconscious general.

* * *

We don't take her back to the Hawk; instead we take her to our apartment we have been renting since we arrived here. The room is basic but does have three beds. Unfortunately Bastila and I have been unable to sleep with one another since arriving.

We have been here for a few hours, waiting for Jue to wake. Lonna insisted on cleaning her up and I agreed. She wasn't so much asleep as in a daze. She couldn't acknowledge our presences but she would walk slightly if we supported her.

We had washed her, which had taken quite some time, given her a haircut and dressed her in some clean clothes. She was about the same size as me and so she was currently wearing one of my shirts and a pair of my pants. Her hair was also now only at shoulder length and looked the bright blonde it had been like the last time I had seen her.

I was reading my datapad when it happened. She gasped loudly and then I heard her swear about something while holding her head, probably just realising she has a hangover. I see Lonna rushing to her side. I watch with curiosity as Lonna starts to speak with her. I wonder if that is how I and Bastila look. I must admit that they look kind of cute together and from the way they were back before both the wars, they get along very well.

I watch as Jue seems to recognise that the person talking to her in Lonna Vash and her mouth opens in shock before she practically launches herself of the bed she's on to hug Lonna. I see them both crying with tears of joy. As they pull away from each other I take this as my cue to come forward.

Jue instantly notices the movement and her eyes fall on me. Her eyes widen further in shock and she looks back to Lonna.

"T-that's Revan" she mumbles. Lonna nods.

"Yes, she helped me find you" the former Council member answered. As I look at my former friend I can still see a hint of fear written on her face but I can see that due to Lonna's words she has calmed significantly. I take a few slow steps forward to her and kneel down when I reach her side. Staring directly into her eyes I start to speak.

"I'm so sorry". I take a small pause. "I had no idea the Council would do what they did".

"What, exile me? They told us they would before we left and I was stupid enough to go back" she shook her head. "And you went off into the Unknown Regions with Malak. Speaking of Mal where is he?" I look at her confused for a few moments then realise that she's probably been on Unknown planets constantly that got no information of the galaxies doings.

"This is not the time. I have too much to tell. May I just say one thing first though, both Lonna and I are no longer Jedi" I tell her. She looks at me confused.

"What are you then?"

"Sith"

* * *

_Where are all the reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 7**

_Hi. For one of my reviewers I seemed to fail to explain what happened to the rest of the crew. Well, most of them are dead. However I'll probably explain what happened on Rakata Prime later on and maybe not all the crew is dead. However both Jolee and Juhani are most definetly dead in this fic._

* * *

I sat alone now, on the Ebon Hawk, away from the cries of my former General and now Jedi Exile. I had taken solace here after telling the former Jedi Knight about what I had done, what I wished to accomplish and how people had joined me.

She had flipped out when I had told her we were no longer Jedi but Sith but that had been nothing compared to when I had told her about how I had destroyed the Jedi Order. I had told her everything: what I had done when I had gone into the Unknown Regions, how my mind had been erased by the Council and how they had had me waltz around the galaxy looking for a way to destroy the Sith, my Sith.

She _had _been surprised when I had told her about when they had erased my memories and despite, herself, being exiled from them she couldn't bring herself to believe it. I know now that the Council had done something to her, beyond having her connection to the Force being severed. I believe they have been planning for something and my former General had been caught up in the middle of it and she had been used somehow. Hell they may have even erased some of her memories too. However, I know they've done something to her mind, and they had done it when she'd been most vulnerable so that she could be used by them one day, if they had needed her.

I was thinking, wondering if there was a way in which I could get through this 'mental block' the Masters had put on her. I could always try getting through her mind myself, but that would take a lot of time and even if I did get through it, there was no knowing if once I broke it, her mind would be destroyed. My best option I realised would be to wait, take her back with us to Coruscant and talk to Atris about it.

I already know that Lonna Vash knew nothing about what they had done to Jue Shiela but Atris might have and even if she didn't, she has exceptional knowledge of the Jedi Archives, due to her former position as Jedi Historian. She would have to know how to get through to Jue.

When I had left the rented apartment Lonna had been trying to persuade Jue that we weren't like the Sith who, as former Jedi, had been taught about. Jue had just continued to shake her head in denial which caused Lonna to begin crying. After all we had been through to find her she obviously just couldn't bear having her reject everything she now went by.

This was where I was stuck. Should I tell Lonna about what I believed the Jedi Council had done to Jue and risk her losing her emotions even more and risk her balance in the Force topple closer to the dark side or should I keep quiet and find some way to discreetly re-open Jue's mind. I really don't have the answer to that one yet.

Furthermore I was dying to get going. I wanted to get back to leading my Empire and making sure the final Jedi were killed or converted to my ways. I know that being here is important but is it really _that _important?

I was shaken from my thoughts when a hand brushed my cheek. I turned my head and saw Bastila's beautiful features staring back at me. Again she takes my worries away through just one look.

"Are you alright? I asked Lonna where you had gone and she'd said you'd left too quickly for her to ask. Is there something wrong?" she asked. I swivelled the pilot's chair I sat on so that I was now facing her.

"Yes" I answered simply before explaining. "The Council: they've done something to Jue. She was never this closed off about anything. I would have written this off as being something to do with me but I don't believe that's it. I've been trying to read her thoughts but I keep getting bombarded by strange thoughts and feelings".

"What do you mean?" my love questioned.

"Well, when I told her about when the Council erased my memories it was as if something deep in her mind reacted and closed off, allowing nothing to get through. It was as if she was trying to shut out the words for some reason but I believe that the Council did something to her when she came back from the Mandalorian Wars."

Bastila furrows her brow in thought for a moment and begins to pace up and down in the cockpit, or side to side in my case. Suddenly she thinks of something and turns to me.

"Most Council sessions are recorded" she explains. "Wouldn't her trial be on record somewhere?" I smile at her.

"Well aren't you clever" I tease. She simply smiles at my comment. "Lonna managed to calm Jue down significantly. Do you want me to go get them?" I nodded.

"That would be for the best. I don't think she can handle my presence much at the moment".

* * *

Luckily Jue came to the ship without too much effort on Lonna and Bastila's part. I sat alone in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk still and continued to reach out into her mind, trying to see if I could find anything else of value.

I was startled when I heard a small, weak voice. At first I wasn't sure if I had heard it at all but as I continued to focus upon it I could just about make out the words. _'Help'. 'Help'. 'Help'._

It was Jue. It was definitely her voice. It sounded broken and lost just as I believe she is. I continue to listen to it and finally I wrap myself into her voice. Her voice gradually becomes clearer and clearer until it is as if she's in the room with me, talking behind my back. '_HELP!' 'PLEASE HELP!' _

In an instant I realise what's going on. On some subconscious level, she still knows who she is and her true self knows it needs help to get back out. Her mind seems to be trapped within another, just as mine had been. '_Revan? Is that you? PLEASE HELP ME!' _her mind cries out. Her mind must realise I'm reaching out to her through the Force. I send soothing words in hope of her mind calming down and luckily it does. It wouldn't be good for someone to try to reach into her mind and unlock her memories while it's so active. It may damage both of the people involved. I sent a final few words saying that I'll be coming back soon, to free her, before I leave her mind.

* * *

The trip back to Coruscant was as uneventful as the trip from the planet. I was glad to find that my Empire hadn't collapsed in upon itself while I'd been gone; it gave me great hope for the future.

The four of us were met on the landing platform by both Canderous and Atris. The former Jedi Historian seemed to be much calmer than before I'd left her and I quickly realised that she wasn't consumed with anger but was drawing on both light and dark sides of the Force. She was also no longer dressed in the simple white robes she used to wear as a Jedi but was now adorned in flowing blue ones that wrapped her feminine frame perfectly. My Mandalorian general was dressed in the same kind of clothing he had worn when he had worked as a mercenary on Taris.

I and Bastila came down first with Lonna holding a trembling Jue Shiela's hand. Canderous lips curled upwards at the sight of me.

"Good thing your back. I was getting worried you'd retired somewhere" he joked.

"Me? Retire? Never" I answered with a small grin. He smirked back at me. I turned my eyes to Atris and she gave a small smile to me.

"I was wondering if I'd have to train myself" she commented. Well at least she talked to me like a human being and not like a God. It was kind of refreshing.

"I can feel that you've done well on your own". She gave a slight blush but quickly replaced this with her normal icy exterior. I guess some things never change. However, this was short lived when she noticed the other woman standing with us.

I shook my head at her, telling her not to talk to Jue yet. She did as I asked and we all walked away from my ship. I hadn't told Atris where I'd been going and why it needed me, Bastila and Lonna to leave Coruscant. I don't believe she would have questioned my judgement of leaving had I told her, but rather wished to come with us.

I and Canderous talked quietly to one another as he updated me on the current galactic events. Basically everyone was so fed up with the Republic and the deaths the war had caused that most accepted my rule instantly. The former mercenary informed me that there were still a few systems that needed to be 'persuaded' to join the Empire but also revealed that the few systems that _had _opposed the rule were mainly of a very patriotic Republican background.

We ended up in a small room in the Senate building where I told Jue and Lonna to go to a room I had provided for them. I didn't want either of them to hear this conversation. I explained to Atris what I believed had happened to Jue Shiela and, after I'd finished, she had a confused look upon her face.

"What you're suggesting just couldn't have happened" Atris explained. "The Council did not have the time to do something this complex. It was only around half-an hour from when she landed to when she was exiled. Something like what the Council did to you took around 5 hours". Bastila nodded in agreement. I thought for a second then something popped into my head.

"Jue was still trying to get over the shock of Malachor V; would that have had any effect on how easy it would be to create a new identity?" Atris furrowed her brow in thought.

"I'm not sure."

"And" I added "as it wasn't a completely new identity, rather a reworked one, surely it wouldn't have taken as long". Atris nodded.

"True. But what do you suggest we do about this?"

"I was hoping you'd have more knowledge of what to do than I, with you being the former Jedi Historian" I answered. She shook her head.

"I'd have to look in the Jedi Archives" the Echani replied. I nodded, giving her permission to look around the former Jedi Temple. As the former Jedi Master left Bastila turned to me.

"Do you think she'll find anything?" I shrugged.

"We can only hope, for Jue's sake at least".

* * *

_More. I want more reviews. Learn to use the reviews and a powerful reader you will become._


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 8**

_I've got a huge plan for this story now which will make it go on for a very long time. That's a good thing though. I definitely enjoy writing this the most out of all my fanfics._

_A longer than normal chapter for you all: to whet your appetites._

* * *

The next few days were agonisingly long and quiet. I couldn't bring myself to talk to the Exile, knowing that it wasn't actually _her _I'd actually be talking to and I couldn't tell Lonna Vash either. I knew that she wouldn't believe me and would probably try to stop us from carrying out what we intended: _if_ we found a way to carry it out.

Atris had spent just about every hour since the meeting trying to find out anything she could about Jue's 'condition'. It was strange seeing the usually cold, heartless Echani woman so worked up over trying to find a way to cure the former Jedi Exile.

Now both I and Bastila sat alone in the former Chancellor's office in the Senate building. I had disbanded the senate just yesterday, telling the now former senators that they now had direct control over their territories. Most had been in favour of the new regime, as it gave the leaders of the systems and planets more freedom but some, who had been more loyal to the Republic and its way of doing things, hadn't been persuaded as easily. I suspect that there will be an attempt at a Rebellion soon, which is usually the case for most new governments, but I will allow it to happen. If the Empire is forced to fight then the people will rally to our course, to help us, and that will unite the people and will only make my position stronger.

I guess that the few who wish to Rebel against the new regime know this but will probably be so desperate to get rid of me and the Sith, that all rational thought will be pushed aside.

As I look around the luxurious room, I find myself wondering just what I should do with this place. It would be a shame to just pull it down, so maybe a museum, a hotel or perhaps even the new Sith academy.

"What are you thinking about?" I turn to my beautiful, hopefully soon to be wife if I ever get around to asking her to marry me, and see her watching me intently. I push myself from the comfortable seat I was in and walked over to the large window. I stood and watched, wondering how many people in the speeders that flew past knew how insignificant their lives were compared to mine.

"Just wondering what we should do with this place" I answered. Bastila came up beside me.

"How about an academy: this place is massive so we would have lots of room to train in". I smile and then turn to her. I suppose great minds think alike.

"I thought that too". We didn't move for a minute or so, with each of us just staring into the others eyes. Neither of us wanted to break the wonderful moment but we did when we met each other in a passionate kiss and embrace.

Being with Bastila Shan was both strange and exhilarating at the same time. I never get tired of being with her, even when we do simple things such as hold hands. It seems that whatever I get from her just isn't enough and I always want to go back for more.

Our kiss, and whatever it may have led to, was interrupted however by the sound of my comm. link going off. I pulled the small device out of my robe and held it to my mouth.

"What is it?" I questioned, annoyed at not 'getting any'.

"I believe I've found something". It was Atris and for her to say she thought she'd found something was very important.

"I'll be there right away". I put the comm. link back into my pocket and held out my hand to my love. She took it and gave a small grin before we walked to the once great Jedi Temple.

* * *

My forces hadn't been too kind to the structure and what I had once believed to have been beauty of the Jedi Temple. There were broken statues, pillars, and windows scattered all over the Temple's floor. Scorch marks, where blaster fire had struck, was everywhere along with the noticeable slices in the walls and floors caused by a lightsaber.

It didn't take us long to reach the Jedi Archives. Atris was sat, with her hair down and her robes all crumpled up, on a chair with mountains of books, datapads and holocrons all scattered across the table in front of her. Just from looking at her I could tell she was utterly exhausted.

She looked up when she sensed my presence and gave a tired smile. "I know how to get Jue's mind back" she almost whispered as she held up a small datapad. I and Bastila sat opposite her as she began to explain. "The Jedi didn't keep one single file on how to manipulate the mind like they did to you and Jue: they instead hid the knowledge within other files. For example, while I was searching through ancient history I found a file that was out of place. On its own, it made no sense at all but as I started to look through other files, I found that they, too, had random misplaced files.

After doing a lot of searching I found, overall, 47 files that where misplaced. Afterwards it was simply putting the files in an order that made sense, which is what is on this datapad".

I smiled. "Excellent work Atris. Now for goodness sake get some rest, you look like a zombie". Again she gave a tired grin. Before she left she handed me the datapad. I'm sure this will make an interesting read.

* * *

Deciding I'd probably need Atris anyway to unlock Jue Shiela's mind I left the datapad for later, so I could read it before bed or something. Atris would probably need at least twelve hours to get the rest she needed and I wanted her alert for when we 'operated' on Jue's mind.

I watched Lonna and Jue, thinking on what to do for the galaxy. It seemed as if all I was doing recently was thinking, planning what to do in my head all the time instead of just doing. I suppose that when I get Jue back, I'll concentrate more so on the Empire. Going back to my thoughts I realise that I needed leadership, that won't just be my own. I want a Council of sought but nothing like what the Jedi had. I don't want a Council that just debates, non-stop about pointless things; I want a Council that will decide immediately what to do if a crisis where to arise.

I would obviously lead the Council, with Bastila at my side and, most probably, Lonna, Atris and, when she gets better, Jue. There are a few Dark Jedi that I might promote to the Council as well but the trouble is that the academy at Korriban collapsed in upon itself after I killed Yuthura Ban and Uthar: and there were a lot of promising students that had been there.

Before long I found myself getting more and more relaxed soon I'm in a peaceful sleep.

_I was in a strange room, surrounded by medical equipment and med droids. The room was full of light, natural light not made by any kind of bulb. I was dressed in my normal dark robes and it looked like I had just been in battle, for they were shredded and there was blood splotched all over them._

_I'm not controlling my movements as I begin to walk over to a bed. I gasp at the image in front of me. _

_Lying upon the bed is my beautiful Bastila, slightly flushed, but this is not what made me act the way I did for lying in her arms is a small, newly born child. As I get closer, I continue to watch the small new-born as Bastila smiles down at the baby. As I reach the bed side, Bastila looks up at me and smiles the biggest and brightest smile I've ever seen on her face._

"_She's beautiful" I hear myself say and I can fill the subtle tug on my facial features, proving that I'm smiling too. My love nods and looks down at her daughter but then quickly back up at me again. Soon after I feel myself falling back into a peaceful sleep and out of the dream._

* * *

I wake. I look around, confused to find Lonna and Jue are no longer there. I look over to my right and see that, according to the time piece, I've been out for four hours. I don't move though: I'm still trying to get over what I saw in the dream.

Or was it a vision? It had to be, no dream was that vivid but if that were true then it could be the future. And how would that be possible? Bastila and I can't have children, obviously.

So how? An affair? No, Bastila would never do that to me. I know how much she loves me. Did she get artificially inseminated? That would be the most likely option but I'd never want that for my love. Was she raped? I would hunt down anyone that even touched her but it is an option. We have many enemies that may wish to take her away and hurt her emotionally as well as physically.

So many questions. I'm most definitely not going to tell Bastila: it seems I'm being forced to keep a lot of secrets recently.

With a slight grunt I push myself to my feet and head off towards the Chanc... no, my office. There's bound to be things to do there that will take my mind off of things.

* * *

Back in my room, I read the final paragraph of notes that Atris collected. How very interesting. I never knew how secretive the Jedi were. Actually, of course I knew they were secretive. They were always trying to hide something, whether it be my past, an Exiled Jedi they'd reprogrammed or the fact that the Jedi themselves actually were started by a dark sided Force user.

Now that's a story for another time, now this datapad in front of me is the most important thing for me at the moment. In the writing it told me a lot about how to manipulate a mind, from a simple mind trick to what I wanted to do. As I read I actually found out how simple it would be to actually accomplish something like this: all it required were for many people to help at the same time.

After getting about half-way through the many pages of data it finally told me how to manipulate a mind to this degree. Basically you needed either Jedi or Sith who are able to manipulate the mind in some manner. Then, all together and at once, they would need to use a simple mind-trick on a person, all be it a powerful mind-trick. Then, with that person trying to fend off the manipulations subconsciously another force user could simply, and quietly, sneak into their mind and either manipulate or unlock whatever they wanted.

In practise though, this could be much harder. The Force always was complicated. I knew that from experience as I'm sure others have found out too. I do feel a certain sense of pride at knowing that I'm the first Force user in history to actually be balanced in the Force; both light and dark though.

Anyway, I'm brought from my thoughts as Atris walks in. It seems as if I've been spending quite some time pondering over what this datapad said.

"Good... whatever it now is Atris" I spoke, not knowing what time of day it now was.

Atris gave a wry laugh. "It's morning, quite early in fact".

I nodded. "I read the notes, seems too simple to me" I said simply. Atris nodded in agreement but didn't say anything in reply. "I believe we should try to do this now, if ever. Lonna will probably be asleep and I'd prefer if she didn't know about this until after the 'operation'".

Again Atris nodded. "We need to get together around five or six strong Force users" she started as she moved to sit down. "We already have you, me and Bastila so all we need are two or three more".

"The trouble is Atris, that I don't have that many powerful Sith at the moment. Most were killed on Korriban after I killed Uthar Wynn and Yuthura Ban, which is a nuisance. I have a few Dark Jedi who are probably more than adequate though".

"Then we should go get them quickly before dawn".

* * *

Luckily we did get a few Sith who were more than adequate in the use of mind-tricks. It was decided that I would be the one to sneak in and re-awaken Jue Shiela's mind, due to my very strong connection to the Force as well as the connection I had shared with Jue herself.

Now the three of us, as well as the three Dark Jedi I had called for, all marched towards the Exile's room. The group included a human male dressed in dark robes, a female twi'lek adhorned in a light blue shirt and pants and a male Selkath. Luckily Lonna's room was quite far away from Jue's and, through the Force, I could tell that she was peacefully sleeping.

We reached the room that had once belonged to a Senator from a planet that I could never pronounce. I knocked on the door lightly and felt as Jue made her way towards the door. The Exile opened it slightly. I still couldn't believe that this women; a shell-shocked, weak and paranoid woman was the same proud, strong and brave one that I had fought with in the Mandalorian Wars. I mentally smacked myself however, remembering that this was _not _Jue.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of us, six Sith standing outside her room at 0600 hours in the morning. "Is there something I can help you with, Revan?"

"No. We're here to help you". She looked confused at this statement. "Restrain her". Her eyes widened further and she tried to make a run for it, only to be grabbed by the five with me in a stasis. She stood frozen, in mid run, looking like a frightened child. The three Dark Jedi grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and placed her down upon her bed.

Her eyes went from one of us to the next and her breathing intensified. Suddenly, the human male with me attacked her mind. She would have screamed had it not been for the stasis holding her. Then, the other two Dark Jedi assaulted her mind too: making her mouth open wide in a silent scream of anguish.

Atris soon joined the fray followed closely by Bastila. I couldn't imagine how intense the feeling of having five strong Force-users using a strong mind-trick of this kind would feel like: and I don't want to know. After two minutes of allowing her mind to become weak I crept in quietly, not like the others had, and searched through her mind for the voice.

I found it once again, still crying for help.

Suddenly, however, I was in a dark, black room. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't feel anything. Then, I spotted Jue, the true Jue Shiela, banging on an enormous stone wall. The wall seemed sturdy, strong, but still Jue continued to try and throw everything she had at the wall. Force powers, her fists, her body. The wall wouldn't budge though but she continued to try, and try, and try.

I came up behind her and placed a hand upon her shoulder. She turned to face me and smiled when she saw me. She then pointed to the huge wall and I nodded. Using all my strength, and with Jue using all of hers, we both smashed our bodies into the wall.

At first, nothing happened, but after out third attempt, cracks began to appear. More and more as we continued to ram the wall down with all our power and after about the tenth attempt the wall finally came crumbling down. I gave one final look at Jue before I was literally thrown from her mind and found myself on the floor of her room, in a pile on the floor.

* * *

_Reviews, more and more. I need more, they keep me alive._


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 9**

_Are things about to heat up in the galaxy?_

* * *

I was still in shock as Jue came out of the trance she had been put in and used the Force to throw all five of the people who had been holding her in stasis away from her in a number of different directions. At least that showed she now had the use of the Force again.

As everyone recovered, including myself, she moved into a sitting position on the bed. She didn't look at anything, didn't do anything: just sat there, as if she was processing a lot of information at once; she looked almost the same as a droid: if it were restarting.

I started to approach her but before I could do so, Lonna Vash smashed through the once locked door. She took one look around before the woman darted forwards toward Jue. The former Jedi Master talked to her and talked to her but Jue wouldn't respond to anything she did or said.

She glanced towards me with a look of pure malice on her face. "What have you done to her?" she growled.

"They freed me". A small, almost inaudible voice told. We all glanced towards the person who had spoken: Jue Shiela.

As I studied her I immediately realised that she looked different, and felt different. She no longer looked frightened and babyish but rather she looked strong, powerful; she looked like a leader again. And her Force signature was completely different. It was as if a massive dam had collapsed, allowing her true power to come through all at once. She was powerful; after all she was the first I had taught to embrace both the light and dark sides of the Force back in the Mandalorian Wars.

Lonna watched Jue, confused at her sudden change, so I finally explained to her what we had been doing and hiding. After I had finished, she didn't know what to say. I believe she realised now that there had been something wrong with Jue, but she didn't know to what magnitude the problem had been.

Jue kept quiet throughout and I could sense that she was still managing her thoughts and memories: after all having over twenty years of memories returning to you all at once would be taxing for anyone's brain.

Finally, after I had finished telling her everything, Jue seemed to come out of her trance again, for the final time. She looked towards me and smiled: for the first time since I had seen her again.

"Thanks for getting me out. I was getting a bit bored of being stuck in a dark room in my head". I grinned back at her. My friend was back; my former General was back; Jue Shiela was back.

* * *

Over the next week or so I made sure that Jue was all right. Most of the time she stayed with Lonna: it seemed that their feelings for one another went both ways as it seemed as if Jue followed Lonna around like a lost Gizka, and vice-versa. I also noticed how well the former Master now trained, always trying to best herself and others. She took any piece of advice she could get and always asked for more.

Jue seemed to take it upon herself to train Lonna, as part of the Exile's rehabilitation and because of her brilliant knowledge of war and battle. At the moment, she couldn't walk yet, and no-one knew why, and so she ended up trying to fight on her wheelchair, which she was surprisingly good at.

Bastila had ended up training with me and Atris. The Echani woman seemed to have grasped the training quite well on her own which left me with little more than to enhance her fighting skills. Over the next few weeks little happened outside of the training we had started to do. So far there had been no real threat towards me or my position but something was telling me that there soon would be.

During the weeks I founded the Sith Council and, officially, the Sith Order. The Empire and the Order would be both separate and together at the same time. They would work together in the same way the Jedi Order and the Republic were supposed to have done.

The Council, at the moment, only consisted of myself, Bastila, Lonna, Jue, Atris and my top Dark Jedi: a male human called Oros Kun. He was also the second cousin of the former Sith Lord Exar Kun but unlike him he was loyal to me and to me alone. He was on no quest for greater power but rather wished for the same things as I.

We didn't officially meet with one another, as we were all friends and saw each other so often. The many Dark Jedi in my fleet also all moved into the once Republic Senate Building. Now the Dark Jedi no longer trained in the arts of the dark side alone, but rather for the balance I and the Sith Council had achieved.

Also, the system the Order would now use, in the ranks of the people in the Order, would now be similar to the one used by the Jedi. Firstly there would be the Sith Younglings. These Sith would be the youngest of the Sith order, of children between the ages of three and ten. The difference between the Sith and the Jedi however would be that we would not take away children from their parents, rather they can come along if their parents wish it and/or if they are orphans. Even if the first is the case I will still allow their parents to come and visit them if they wish.

Next would be Sith Apprentice. These would be students that show great promise in the ways of the New Sith Order but are still in training. After being trained and being deemed worthy this Apprentice would then be promoted to Sith Knight and then later: Sith Master.

However, unlike the Sith of old the rank of Sith Grand Master will be a greater title than that of Sith Master, but it will be below the rank of Sith Lord. A Grand Master will have more privileges than a Master but won't be allowed onto the Sith Council. Once a person is appointed to the Council they will automatically achieve the rank of Sith Lord, apart from myself who is the Sith Empress.

At the moment only Bastila and Jue hold the true title of Sith Lord: as the others haven't finished their training completely yet. Also there are no Sith Knights, only Apprentices looking to change the way in which they see the Force.

As more and more weeks drift past more and more of my Dark Jedi begin to be promoted to Sith Knights. I'm amazed at how quickly everyone seems to be grasping my teachings, but glad too. It would be very taxing having to teach everyone individually.

After around three months, Jue finally gets the use of her legs back. She still can't run or jump around too much but the fact that she's recovering is definitely a good thing. And as she gains more and more strength, so in turn does Lonna. It's as if they are connected in some way: perhaps like how I and Bastila are.

Speaking of Bastila we spent a lot of time together; more time than we've done in a long time. It's _so _good not having to hide our love and infatuation of one another anymore: we can walk around freely, hand in hand; we can go on walks through Coruscant. We do have to use the Force so no one recognises us but we still get to do it.

Everything in the galaxy is still and quiet until I begin to hear of deaths. Three Sith Apprentices and a Knight are killed on Dantooine. It was reported that lightsaber wounds were found on the victims. A day later there were attacks on Sith out posted on Bimmiel, and then Serenno. There seems to be a pattern to the attacks so I head to the next place that is on the pattern, a place I'd never thought I'd have to go again especially after what I was forced to watch there the first time: Telos.

The planet is still trying to recover from the bombardment Malak once ordered. It doesn't help matters that it was the Sith who destroyed their world, meaning the current government is exactly thrilled at the emergence of the New Sith Empire, but the only consolation they can get is that I killed the man who gave the order.

Currently, Bastila and I are heading towards the planet, wondering what it is we'll find there. My gut tells me that something _is_ going to happen on Telos, soon, so I believe that's where these rebels are going to be heading.

At the moment I'm standing on the bridge of my flagship, the _New Order._ I'm not doing much of anything; actually I'm doing nothing at all: rather I find myself watching the seductive and pleasant swirl of hyperspace through the Bridge's observation window.

It will be a day or so before we reach Telos and so I only hope that the attack won't happen until our arrival.

* * *

"There's nothing here" spoke a Sith Apprentice who currently accompanied me.

"There _is _something, it's just hiding" told a Knight in reply. After landing I and Bastila split up into two separate groups to search Citadel Station. We had both been searching for two hours now and no one had seen any Jedi.

However, I was sure they were here: or at least had been. No, they were here, now, and I was sure that they were watching us. My group of six, which contains myself, two Apprentices and three Knights are currently searching the East Hangers of the station while the group with Bastila are searching the east. We're hoping that we'll find them, or at least the Jedi's ship, so we can hunt them down.

I've lost count of the number of hangers we've searched and as we reach another I can only sigh to myself as my thoughts drift away.

I'm quickly brought from them again when I hear a scream from one of my group before I see his head roll past me. Out of the hanger step two Jedi, a male twi'lek and human, dressed in the robes associated with the _Order._

From all around us ten Jedi all jump forward and point their now ignited sabers at us. That's what I get for being distracted.

'_Are you alright'. _It's Bastila, through the bond, talking to me.

'_Well, I've found the Jedi' _I answered. _'Get to hanger 34B quickly'._

I feel an affirmative through our bond before I feel her presence fade away. I look to who, I assume, is the leader of the group. Another human male, probably in his mid-thirties, with dark brown hair and the same coloured eyes. He seems casual, almost too casual, especially for someone who's about to fight the Dark Lord of the Sith who killed most of the Jedi Council at the same time.

With a snarl one of my group attack the 'leader' but the Jedi easily hits away all of his attacks and ends up slicing the apprentice in half. Now all attack one another, with the hall way just outside the hanger now lit up in a variety of colour.

I have my now purple bladed lightsaber out, hacking away at anything that gets in my way. I changed the crystal in the hilt recently after deciding that red really wasn't my colour. It is Bastila's, with her fiery nature but the colour just seems to suit me.

Before long it's just me left of the group fighting against three of the Jedi. The main one doesn't get involved as much as the other, less experienced, members of his own group and so I quickly decapitate one and choke the other using the Force.

As I turn to him I see him, with his blade held casually at his side. I stride towards him, my robes flowing with me and around me: almost as if I were wading through water.

I stand before him. "Who are you?"

He doesn't answer me and instead brings his blade to the ready. "Carth Onasi sends his regards".

I stand there, shocked and stunned. What? Carth? M-my friend? No, he had been reported as dead, after I'd left him on Rakata Prime. I didn't even move as the Jedi strode towards me and barely brought up my blade to block his own. This continued throughout the rest of the fight, with my thoughts far too distracted to actually tell my body to fight back. My mind kept telling me that it was just a trick that the Jedi had only told me about Carth because he knew it would make me let my guard down.

Despite this, I just couldn't react. It was as if someone had just suddenly turned a switch inside of me, and now I was in stand-by mode.

I felt pain in my left leg and I fell to the floor, leaning against a wall to keep me sat up. He looked down at me before raising his blade for the finishing blow.

Just as he was about to finish he was thrown away from me and landed over another side of the corridor. Standing in an open doorway was my love, Bastila, with her double-bladed crimson lightsaber drawn at her side and a very angry look on her face.

The man jumped to his feat but Bastila was angry, angrier than I'd ever seen her before and she sped across the room and knocked the saber he'd recovered from his grasp before she plunged her saber into his chest. He gasped before I felt his life-Force drift away.

Bastila quickly rushed over to me after she'd pulled away her lightsaber, kneeling down and taking the deep wound in her hand: healing it.

I looked at her and could see her eyes were wet with tears. She must have been worried too that I would leave her and I suddenly realised how stupid I had been. How had the sound of Carth's name made me get so distracted? I loved Bastila, not that Republic pilot who'd flown us across the galaxy, saved my life more than once and looked after me both during and out of battle.

Wait... did I love him?

Bastila brought me from my trance. "What did he say? Nothing has ever distracted you, and I know you could have easily killed him, or ten of him at once".

I looked at her, wondering what she knew about me and Carth. "Carth", I said simply.

"Carth?" she queried.

I nodded. "He's alive, and he's fighting us".


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 10**

_Here comes more. Will Carth bring about Revan's downfall? Well he won't yet because I have a lot more planned for this story. _

Now we're out in Force. As soon as the attack on my life had failed the Rebellion had started to take over worlds, and fight back against my 'oppression'. Now I had ordered that the, now dubbed Rebellion to Restore the Republic (RRR), would need to be hunted down and defeated. I was lucky because the people rallied to my cause, wanting to end this conflict quickly before many lives are lost, like in the two previous wars.

It had been true that Carth Onasi was alive and he was now one of the leading figures in the Rebellion, alongside Admiral Forn Dondanna. I was also informed that a few Jedi Knights were helping them which accounted for the ones I have not yet found.

Jue has pretty much taken over the fleet, despite still being in a wheelchair. I have allowed it because of her impressive knowledge of fighting and military tactics: after all she was my top General during the Mandalorian Wars.

Bastila and I are now being forced to lead, something that she has never actually done before which is causing me to worry perhaps a bit too much but when I see her in action, I realise that she's learnt a great deal since her time as a Jedi.

Atris is taking up the role of a General remarkably well considering she's never actually fought in any war before. I guess her 'bossing around side' is still working and she finds that in leading troops is a perfect outlet for this.

Again, Lonna Vash always seems to be with Jue and I can often see the latter trying to teach her and tell her why she does something.

Currently we have started to push the Rebellion back again, with our superior technology, greater numbers and better training. It seems, even though they have waited and planned their attack, they are still desperate and know that it will take too long for anyone to mount a serious threat against me. Because of this I predict that this conflict will be over in a matter of months and not years.

There is, despite all of this, one thing that is worrying me: Carth. I don't know what I'm going to do when I find him. Every time I think about confronting him I just can't imagine myself killing him. A part of me would just like to do the cowards thing which would be to get someone else to do it but I know that it is going to be me that's going to confront him.

Bastila seems to notice my distance, she has always read my character well and the bond has always helped. She always asks whether I am alright or not and I always reply saying that I am fine or it's nothing.

After a hard day's work I'm finally going to get some rest. It did take Bastila to finally persuade me to get away from work but I have to admit I'm glad I came with her. I now lie beside her. We are both wrapped in the warmth of our silk sheets and each other's embrace.

We are both completely naked, and I can feel that we are both becoming quickly aroused by our closeness. I move my hand over her body, which is as smooth as silk, gently massaging her and pleasuring her.

My love sighs and I can see a small smile forming on her face. She always looks so beautiful no matter what the circumstances. My hand moves lower and I cup her behind, gently kneading the flesh. Her breathing begins to quicken until before long she is panting with need.

I pull away my hand for a moment, causing her to almost cry in protest before I place my hand where her womanhood lies. I cup her and her eyes fly open. Her extraordinary eyes stare into my own as I delight my love. Neither of us can tear our gazes away from one another, even as I thrust a finger inside of her.

I can see the pleasure I am giving her, I can even feel her enjoyment through the bond we share but still she refuses to close her eyes. Her mouth opens in an attempt to draw in more air and I hear her moan ever so slightly: a wonderful sound.

I feel her own hand moving to my own wet opening that is begging for the attention of a lover. She starts as I did, massaging my flesh before she plunges a finger into my opening. We both massage each other from the inside, touching each other's most sensitive spots before, in unison, we reach our release.

Somehow we both manage to keep our eyes open throughout the entire ordeal and as we embrace once again, we plant passionate kisses upon each other.

"I needed that" I hear her say. Oh how I love the Talravian accent she has.

"Me too" I answer with a smile that she soon returns. Despite being in bed, naked, with the love of my life I can't help but let my thoughts return to the enemy: Carth Onasi in particular. I knew someone would rebel against us but I didn't want it to be him. It had been so much easier to think of him as being dead; it meant he was no longer a problem.

Bastila must have noticed by distanced look. "You need to relax".

I turn to face her and despite everything I smirk. "I'd never imagine you'd ever be the one saying to that to me".

"Oh, is that because I was the Jedi Princess and now I'm the Sith Princess, is that it?" she said with a slight pout. I just lightly chuckled. She was so much more laid back now despite everything. She no longer had to worry about falling to the dark side, she no longer had to worry about not feeling love and she didn't have to take any orders from a weak and pathetic Council.

Still, this little conversation reminded me of our travels together, before we'd become Sith. Things had been so much easier then but if I concentrated hard enough I knew now that these times were better for one reason: I had Bastila.

I did hate how I had to kill Juhani, Jolee, Mission and Zaalbar but then I _had _been of the dark side. I hadn't recovered my memories fully and so I didn't know that I had, in fact, been using both sides of the Force during my reign, making me even more powerful but, more importantly, in control.

After I had become a Grey Sith again I had given my crew a proper funeral. I had mourned their passing alone on the beaches of Rakata Prime in the cool moonlight. I remember that night well.

_I stood alone, watching the funeral pyre burn with the bodies of my friends upon them. Juhani, the strong willed young Cathari Jedi who I had once saved from the dark side and someone who would always be close to my heart. Jolee, the old hermit who had taught me to be what was right and not what the Jedi thought was right. Zaalbar, the Wookiee who had once had a life-debt to me. He had helped and followed me across the galaxy and in the end he had saved me, from myself. Then Mission Vao. I couldn't take my eyes away from the young girls' body even as it burnt to ashes. She had been so full of promise and hope and I had been like a sister to her before the fateful day of judgement._

_It had seemed like hours before I heard someone come, rustling towards me. I turned to see Bastila, with a confused look upon her face. The dark side had been kind to her body. It had only paled her skin slightly and made her eyes more bloodshot. _

"_Master, why are you honouring the enemy? We should be hunting down the last of the Jedi and taking control of the galaxy". Her words reeked of the dark side, as did she. I had only just come to terms with what the Sith really were and what Bastila really was, and I now remembered._

"_Because they were important to me" I told simply. Again Bastila seemed confused by this statement but she decided to listen to me. "Tell me Bastila, what is a life in the dark side?"_

"_Why Master, it is one of power?" she replied, as if answering a simple question that everyone should know the answer to._

"_Really?" I answer. I almost spit the word out. I hate this life; I hate this Bastila, if she really is Bastila. I want Bastila Shan, the woman I love, back. I want her to love me again. I turn to face her fully, allowing her to see the tears that have fallen down my face. "Life is something that should be lived to the full, Bastila"._

"_Of course, Master. Isn't that why we abandoned the Jedi?" she asked._

"_No!". I could see she was slightly shocked with this answer. "We have abandoned one means of control for another. The dark side does not break our chains, but it merely replaces them"._

"_What are you saying Revan?" I can see she is becoming unsure of herself, and from the fact that she called me Revan and not 'Master' tells me she's willing to hear me out._

"_I am saying that we cannot allow the dark side to take over us. We need balance, I understand that now. Before the war I finally learnt to control the Force to meet my own ends and now I have done the same and I'll be damned if the Force takes away the only person left that is important to me"._

"_What are you trying to say?" I can see her becoming more and more interested in my words._

"_Let me show you how to be in control of your life, rather than the other way around"._

After that I had showed her my way, the balanced way, of the Force. It hadn't taken long; all it needed was for someone there to guide her. I became so happy when Bastila, the true Bastila, returned that I had to Force myself not to jump at her and make mad love to her.

I'm glad my thoughts return to Bastila and I smile to myself, at which point the Bastila of the present questions why I suddenly feel so bright through the Force. I turn to face her.

"Because I realise that I no longer have to worry, I have all I want in life and I will fight for that life".


	11. Chapter 11

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 11**

_Sorry for wait. Can't seem to bring myself to write as much as I used to of any of my fics. Don't worry though, I'm not going to stop any of them._

* * *

It had been true, what I'd said to Bastila six weeks before about not having to worry anymore. That was until I had another vision. Once again, I had come into a brightly lit room, a med centre, where upon a bed laid Bastila with a small child. Now I knew this had to be a vision and not just a dream.

I didn't know what to think or do about these visions. I didn't want to tell Bastila in fear of what she'd think, I didn't know if they meant she would be taken away from me and raped but what confused me was how happy both she and I seemed at this small life form.

Despite the distraction I still continued to fight against the Rebellion. They seemed to be becoming more and more desperate and now was no different. They had lured a few of my ships, one with both me and Bastila on it, to the planet Onderon where, once we had come close to entering the planet's atmosphere, they had attacked.

Apparently the Rebels had made an alliance with Queen Talia who'd always been very loyal to the Republic. I'm going to thank her personally for that once the battle is over.

The trouble with that statement is the fact that, for the first time since I remember, we are outnumbered. Now usually this wouldn't pose a problem, I'd simply call for reinforcements but because we are so low in orbit the planet is affecting our communications, making them weaker and making it easier for the Rebels to jam us.

So here Bastila and I are, stuck with only two capital ships fighting against at least eight republic warships. My love is sitting to the side, using her Battle Meditation to help us fight against the overwhelming odds.

I, however, am watching a single Republic war ship by the name of the Harbinger. It seems to be the lead ship, hanging back slightly from the rest as if to get a better view of the battle. Through the Force though, I can sense familiarity. In that instant I call out to my admiral: the same one who led this very ship in the attack on Coruscant.

"Admiral, I want a ship prepared for myself and two others. We will be boarding the Harbinger". The admiral has a look of shock on his face but he doesn't question my orders.

"Who will be coming with you, milord?" he asks.

"Ask for the best Sith Knight to report to the ship as well as Canderous" I replied coolly. He nodded and motioned for the communications officer to carry out the request. I then left the bridge and made my way slowly to the hanger.

* * *

Canderous and the Knight were there already when I arrived with both standing beside a small transport. Canderous grinned when he saw me, probably looking forward to the coming battle, while the Sith Knight bowed his head to me.

The man was about six feet tall with dark skin and a shaven head. He was also wearing some dark armour that made him seem taller than he really was.

"Ready for some more fun?" I ask, looking to my Mandalorian friend.

"Of course I am, Revan" he answers with a smirk.

We speak no more as we get onboard the ship and even as I fly us through the Republic ships: dodging and weaving like one of those annoying flies you can never seem to catch. It isn't long before we have arrived in the hanger bay of the Harbinger and we are instantly surrounded by many Republic soldiers led by a single Jedi Knight.

I open the loading ramp and walk down it, followed closely by Canderous and the Dark Jedi. The Jedi, who is a woman in her twenties with red hair and bright green eyes, stands in front of us with her men standing behind her.

She points her un-ignited lightsaber at me. "Leave now, Revan. We don't want your kind here". There is menace in her voice and I can feel both anger and determination rolling off of her.

"_My _kind" I answer with a slight smile.

"Sith who want nothing more than to conquer and destroy" she speaks sternly. I raise an eyebrow: even after this long fighting me the Jedi still won't except me for being a Force trained person who happens to be called a Sith.

"Do you really believe that is what we want to do?" I ask her, looking directly into her eyes. I can see her wavering a bit, whether it being from my intense stare or something else. And then I can read her thoughts.

'_But Master said she was of the dark side, I can't sense it on her. And Revan is right, the Sith have done nothing wrong since her take over... What? No! I can't think like this: she's trying to trick me! But she can't be'._

The confusion she is feeling almost makes me gasp in shock. As I look around I can see the Republic soldiers mumbling to each other, trying to figure out what's wrong with their leader.

"Jedi". She looks up at me. "Who is your master?"

"My master _was _Atris". My eyes widen slightly in shock.

"And you believe I killed your master?" I pose.

"Yes, you killed her along with the rest of the Council!" she shouts at me.

"No, lies that people who need your powers have told you". I look her right in the eyes. "I fought the Council, yes, but I didn't kill all of them. In fact some of them joined me". She looks at me in shock but I continue. "Both Lonna Vash and Atris understood that it was not me that was the problem, it was the Masters that were manipulating everyone and so we _had _to get rid of the ones who wouldn't understand this".

Instantly I can see the change in her: she believes my words. She lowers her saber and turns to her soldiers.

"We have been deceived by a lie. Master Krate has lied to us all and we have all suffered losses because of it. We need to stand against the threat to the galaxy, the Republic". The soldiers stare at her for a moment in shock before at least two-thirds of them walk over to me and join us. The other third raise their blaster rifles at us.

"If you will not accept what is the truth..." the Jedi knight continued, although I suppose I can safely assume she's now a Sith, "... then we can't let you stand in our way".

With that blaster fire begins to rain down all around me but within moments it stops again, with all of the Rebels dead and only a few of us.

I turn to the Knight. "Keep half of them men here and guard this hanger. We need it for our escape. Send the ten others to destroy the ship from the inside while the rest will come with me". She nods and orders the men to do as asked.

Canderous smirks at me. "Your words of persuasion are rather affective, aren't they?"

I smile back at him. "Of course, why do you think I was so good at getting out of the Manaan courts all the time?" He laughs lightly at my response before we all begin to walk out of the hanger, now with a quite a few men with us.

* * *

We all continue to make our way through the, in my case, familiar rooms and hall ways of the Republic Warship. My group are making our way to the bridge of the ship to hopefully kill the captain and this Jedi Master Krate who keeps spreading lies and deceit throughout the galaxy. I know we aren't far and I can't help but feel that same sense of familiarity that I felt beforehand while I was still aboard my own ship.

We have encountered few troops, with most either using the turrets of this ship or out flying in fighters. It's almost eerie, how silent it is here, with only the slight groan of the ship as it moves.

It isn't long before the bridge is only one room away. I am quite startled and confused when I only sense a single being. I simply stare at the closed door for a moment before turning to my soldiers.

"Keep this area sealed. I will go on alone". Canderous nods in reply before ordering the troops to follow the orders just given. I turn back and with a flick of my wrist the door opens up.

As I walk in I can't help but watch the fighters and ships shooting past the observation window, with their laser fire bighting up the dark void of space. Also in the bridge with me is a single being, with its back to me and its hands clasped behind its back. From its build I presume this Master Krate is a man: standing at 6 foot 2 inches tall with very broad shoulders. He is also wearing a completely black Jedi robe with its hood up so I cannot see what he looks like. I walk up behind him but he doesn't move, only talks.

"I guess I should have known better than to try and trap you". His voice is low and seems to have a mechanical edge to it which is simply scaring me, and nothing scares me apart from losing Bastila.

"Yes you should have". He laughs, again low. He finally turns to face me.

I can't see much of his face but from what I can see I can tell that he has darker skin. He is as well built as anyone I've ever seen, not as tall as Canderous but perhaps even more muscular.

He smiles and pulls back his hood. "I am Krate". He looks to be in his forties, with a shaven head and strong features but that smug smile on his face is starting to irritate me. Doesn't he know who I am and what I'm going to do to him in a moment?

"Oh I know what you will try to do to me" he speaks smugly. I can't reply. How can he possibly read my thoughts?

I growl at him. "Just because you can read my mind here doesn't mean I won't slice you to pieces with my lightsaber". With that I ignite the purple blade and hold it at the ready. I motion for him to fight me. "Come on them".

His grin never falters. "Who says I fight with a lightsaber?" With that he reaches into his robes and pulls out a very strange looking weapon. It looks like a whip but I've never seen one made out of metal before.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Oh just a little invention of mine, after a mission to Dathomir". He held up the whip, by the handle. "I like to call it an energy whip but a better name would probably be a lightwhip". With that he presses a button on the handle and the metal whip is surrounded by a purple beam of energy.

He starts to twirl the blade. "I've had the bridge specially outfitted so that all the walls are very strong. It makes it easier to swing this baby around and easier to kill you". He cackles insanely at me before twisting the whip at me.

I only just move in time to avoid losing most of my limbs, rolling across the bridge. He just continues to laugh at me and he twirls the whip around madly. I notice that he was right when he had said about the bridge being specially outfitted as I can see that the blade leaves no marks on the floor whatsoever.

He attacks again, nearly decapitating me but I just got my lightsaber up in time. The trouble that I found fighting against someone with a lightwhip was if you tried to block it with your saber, you had to watch for another part of the whip bending around it, which I found out a moment later when I blocked an attack but didn't see another part until it had burnt my shoulder.

"Ahhh" I cried out, cradling my now pretty useless left arm. I feel myself getting angry at letting this cocky little Jedi get through my defences and so I charge at him.

For the first time I take him by surprise and he is forced to duck and jump out of the way of my blade. I try to slice him in half but miss and cut some electrical wires. I don't turn to attack him again however, as something else catches my eye.

The surge of electric current that had been passing through the wire is now causing electric energy to travel on the flooring, creating miniature lightning bolts and that is when I realise that the walls all conduct electricity.

I smile and start to draw on my power of the Force. I close off my saber as electrical energy began to form around my fingers, and then around my hands, up and up until most of the top half of my body was cascading with electricity.

Krate prepared for the attack, I could see him believing he would easily block whatever I threw at him, but what he didn't know was that I was also building a shield that would protect myself from my own attack.

"Do you really think Force lightning will stop me?" Krate growled. I simply looked at him and winked before raising my hands to shoot the power at him. He seemed shocked when I didn't aim at him but instead at the floor.

The energy shot across the bridge and when it reached the Jedi, he dropped his weapon and began to scream as the energy crept up his legs, then his torso until it was around his whole body. I didn't stop the attack however, instead just pushing more and more of my power into the attack.

I could see the steam begin to rise off of his skin, beginning to scorch his clothing and his face. He fell to the floor in agony, writhing on the floor like a fish out of water. I didn't stop for another minute and when I did finally stop, Master Krate was nothing but a smouldering corpse.

I find myself breathing heavily at the effort and sit down on the closest seat. I gather my breath for a few minutes, thinking on whether or not I should try to learn how to fight with and against a lightwhip, before I decide to get back to my ship after all this one might be ready to self-destruct.

Just as I reach the door I hear one of the two doors to the bridge open up, and the sound of footsteps walking into the room with me. I turn and gasp with shock at the sight I see.

"It's been a long time, beautiful".

* * *

Review, tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 12**

_Out in a blaze of glory, or more like depression. _

* * *

I still couldn't move. I hadn't expected him to be _here, _on _this _ship. He walks over to me, dressed in some brightly coloured armour and with an intense gaze upon his face. I realise as he sits down on one of the chairs near me that he must have been the familiar presence I had sensed earlier and I hit myself mentally for not realising this sooner.

"You look good, Revan" he continued, going over me with his eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" I questioned, feeling a little shaken being in the same room as him again.

"This is my ship" he motioned all around him. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Revan, I know you aren't truly a Sith anymore and I know that the Jedi are flawed too: I've seen it with Krate. I said this before that I can't hate you, even after everything you've done, and that's still the same now".

"C-Carth I..."

"No let me finish" he continued, getting to his feet. "I've had enough of war and I believe that some part of you has to. Come away with me, leave everything behind while you still can" he pleaded to me, as I just continued to stand there.

"Carth, no. I-I love Bastila. She..."

"Will betray you, one day" he cut me off. I looked up into his eyes.

"NO! She will never betray me. We truly love each other: and I can't live without her" I made clear. Carth turned away from me, looking out the window of the bridge. "Carth, come with me. Become an Admiral in the fleet, my advisor, anything just don't waste your life for nothing" I begged.

He continued to look out, watching the battle for a few moments before he finally moved, shaking his head. "There's nothing left now". He turned back to me again. "I want to see my wife, and I'm ready".

I nodded, all be it reluctantly, and felt tears begin to form in my eyes as I watched him begin to walk to the door where I knew my soldiers were waiting to attack and kill anyone, and from the looks of things Carth was ready to fight to the death to be reunited with his true love: his wife Morgana Onasi.

"Bye beautiful" he spoke one last time to me before opening the door, and quickly closing it again. I felt myself shake as the blaster fire begun. It kept going for a minute or so, surprising me with how long he lasted against so many of my troops before suddenly everything went silent. I placed my head in my hands and fell to the floor. I had lost yet another of my crew. I remained like this for what seemed like hours, just crying. I didn't know my body could produce so many tears but that didn't matter at the moment. Carth Onasi was dead.

* * *

I had gotten through my grief, as I knew I eventually would, with the help of Bastila and a few others. It had taken time but eventually I was back to my normal, leading, Sith Empress self. Bastila had known how close me and Carth had once been back in the days before I knew who I really was and had almost treated me like a child, looking after me constantly and never letting me out of her sights.

Soon after my recovery the galaxy was secure, in my hands once again. I had requested to Canderous to bring the Mandalorian clans together once again and he had said he knew just the place for them to go: Dxun. Mandalore, as he was now called, had left a while ago now, off in search of any Mandalorians throughout the galaxy.

A few months after the Mandalorian left Lonna Vash contracted a very deadly disease called Rackfever. With no known cure there was nothing any of us could do and a few months after contracting the disease, she passed on. Jue Shiela took the death of her friend badly and she didn't talk to anyone for weeks. Eventually I was forced to drag her from her room so she would eat and drink.

Jue had been barely alive herself; weighing only half what she usually did and looking sickly pale. It had taken a while for her body to fully recover from what she had done to it but, like with me, Bastila looked after her.

Five years passed and the Sith Council was thriving. Now with Atris and a few others as Masters too the Order continued to grow from strength to strength with our numbers increasing daily, much like the Jedi Order had beforehand only those who joined the Order were allowed to love and see their families. I allowed this because I believed that if they all had something to fight for, then they would both train and fight harder.

Since the little skirmish with Carth and the Rebellion no one else had tried to take the Sith down and no more Jedi, or any other real threats, at shown up.

This has stayed the same until recently.

* * *

Both Bastila and I are busy relaxing, in our more than big enough bath, together. Each of us has a glass of wine, with Bastila holding hers and mine somewhere on the side of the bath. We are both covered in bubbles and are laughing almost like school children. The bath is situated in our apartment that is in the Sith Temple: the old Senate building.

The bath is big enough for both of us to lie down in but small enough so there is bodily contact. I look up at Bastila, looking at her beautiful features. I could look at her for decades and never get tired of her beauty. She places her glass down on the side of the bath and looks at me.

"You're doing it again" she said, talking about the fact that I was staring at her again.

"It's not my fault you're so beautiful" I answered quickly with a smile.

She shakes her head at me. "Now I'm going to have to thank you for the compliment" she says before jumping on top of me in the bath. A lot of the water goes over the side but I couldn't care less at the moment having Bastila on top of me: her wet naked body rubbing against my own.

She smiles mischievously at me before kissing me. I can feel her hands drifting all over me and I moan in pleasure into her mouth. I can feel her lips curve upwards when she hears this before she moves away from me so that her eyes are looking directly into my own.

"Despite all the times you've called me beautiful, I don't believe I've repaid the favour" she breathed before leaning in closer to me. "You don't know what beautiful is Revan, not until someone lays eyes on you".

My heart leaps in my chest and I blush deeply. "You can't possibly mean that".

Bastila pulls away from me. "I would never lie to you Revan, not anymore". I can tell she's telling the truth. I had never realised that I was as beautiful to her as she was to me: I'd always thought she just loved me but now I knew.

As we were about to move together again I suddenly felt unbelievable pain as I heard millions of voices shouting out in terror. It continued for a moment, where I could feel nothing but pain, before there was suddenly silence. I finally came back to reality and found myself entwined with Bastila who was breathing heavily, much like myself.

"What was that?" I questioned.

It took a moment before Bastila answered. "I... I don't know. It felt like... like millions were in terrible pain".

"But we're Sith now, it shouldn't have affected us like when we were Jedi" I reasoned.

"I don't know why we felt... whatever we felt... but whatever has happened must be important". I nodded and we both quickly got out of the bath. After drying ourselves we both quickly made our way to the Sith Council, where many were already gathered trying to figure out what had happened.

The former Jedi Exile, Jue Shiela, was already there leading the Council before finally I came in and the Council all silenced down.

"So, do we know anything?" I questioned, to anyone.

"No" Jue quickly answered. "We haven't had any reports of attacks anywhere so whatever has happened must have been on a planet scale".

I nodded at her reasoning. Before we had time to continue a young woman walked into the Council. It was unheard of for someone to come barging into the Council so many of my Sith gave her glares that would have affected anyone: but she didn't seem affected at all.

She made her way in front of me and I looked her over. She was a pretty looking girl who couldn't be any more than seventeen years of age. She had dark brown hair that fell down her back and pale skin but her eyes were covered by a thin piece of fabric so that they could not be seen. It was after this that I realised she was a Miraluka.

She bowed her head to me. "Milord". I motion for her to speak with a nod of my head. "The... screams through the Force. I know where they came from. My... my home colony".

I could see she was upset but she continued anyway. "Katarr... all its life has been destroyed". I looked to the rest of the Council. One of them, a Kel-Dor, moved forward.

"Are you certain?"

She nodded. "We all share a great connection to one another". That was all she needed to say for us to realise she had felt their deaths probably ten times as worse as we did.

Bastila moved closer to me, from her seat beside me. "That would explain how we felt all their deaths and how it caused us all great pain. The Miraluka are a Force-Sensitive people and their death must have sent a considerable echo through the Force".

I nodded. "Now we know what, we need to figure out who and why".

The Council all nodded in agreement. "Two of us will be sent to investigate, Drove, Kaleene".

The two Council members nodded to me and got up instantly to get ready for their departure. "As for the rest of us, whatever did this, did it for a reason so we need to prepare".

The rest of the Council filed out, leaving only me, Bastila, Jue and the Miraluka. I got up from my seat and moved towards the young girl who had just lost her people. I held open my arms and she practically fell into me. As she sobbed I spoke soothing words to her before she pulled away.

"We will get who is responsible for this and we'll make them pay" I assured her.

"I know" she spoke in a soft voice. "I was, an exile of soughts, but it still... it still hurts" she mumbled. I pried myself away from her slightly.

"I believe it will do you good to stay with me for a while. So you are now officially my apprentice. What is your name?"

"R'anoa" she answered.

"Well R'anoa, you can call me Revan".

* * *

_Slightly shorter chapter but that's the way it should be before the action begins again._


	13. Chapter 13

**The Sith Angels**

**Chapter 13**

_Finally I post again. Because I haven't written anything for so long I've had to read through my entire story again, numerous times, in order to make sure everything is going as I originally planned it. Luckily it has. I'm sure those of you who remember the last chapter will already have an idea of who the Sith Empire's next threat will be._

_Thanks to all those who have reviewed and added 'Sith Angels' to their alerts/favourites._

00

It has been almost three weeks since we had heard the screams through the Force and we still know almost nothing about what has happened. We do know that the planet of Katarr was destroyed and that, somehow, all life on the world was destroyed. The only conclusion the two Sith I sent to the planet could fathom was that the entire planet was sucked dry of the Force, almost like a massive Force Drain. The reasoning behind this was that they both were unable to feel the Force on the planet and even on one that has no life at all, and never has done; a Force Sensitive of their training should be able to feel something.

However this leads to the inevitable question, who did this? Now at this point in time we have absolutely no idea who it was. There is no one that I've ever known, or that Atris as ever heard of in history, that could possess the power needed to suck an entire planet dry through the Force. Not even of an ancient weapon that could do something on such a level: then again no one had known of the Rakata and they had ruled the galaxy.

There have also been no more attacks and we are all trying to figure out why this attack was on Katarr and not some other world with far more people. We do all have theories but nothing has been set in stone as of yet. As a result I decided to take a ship out into the region to look for any sign that the others may have missed of where the thing that did this could have gone, but because it has been so long since the attack finding anything will be unlikely.

Furthermore I decided to go into the region quietly and so have used the Ebon Hawk. With me are Bastila, Jue and my new apprentice R'anoa. I am hoping that she will be able to 'follow the scent of her people' or in other words be able to feel the essence of what was once her people and take us to it.

Currently she hasn't been able to sense anything, however this could be due to the fact that she is only an apprentice and hasn't been properly trained or maybe because the scent has been lost over time. We, meaning myself, Bastila and R'anoa are going to go onto the planet's surface to see if we can piece together any clues: if there are any clues at all.

"We're five minutes out from Katarr". Jue brings me from my thoughts, and when she notices I have a far off look on my face she continues. "You better get R'anoa and Bastila ready".

I nod and turn around to see the Miraluka is already standing behind me quietly. She can obviously sense the empty void that was once her world fast approaching. Not needing to actually go get Bastila I just call to her through the Force bond we share. She's in the cockpit within moments and so we wait for Jue to pull us from hyperspace.

00

The planet just seems so wrong: so empty. There's absolutely no life at all and to feel something like this on any world feels very strange; as if your senses had been clouded over. It seems to be affecting R'anoa more so than I or Bastila: as it was her home. She just keeps her face downcast, her body seems as if she's just had a very long training session and has been unable to recover from it.

We make our way to one of the main settlements of the colony. I can't get over just how strange it is to not find any bodies, no signs of battle, just empty buildings and their worldly possessions left exactly as they were by the people that no longer reside there.

During my time here I have come to realise that it feels a lot like how Jue felt when I first re-met her on that planet on the edges of the Unknown Regions. It's not that the life of the planet has been suck dry, like my scout Sith Lords on the Council had originally thought, but rather the Force: although it just seems to have been done on a far larger scale.

That is when it hits me: why had Katarr been the planet of choice? Because its inhabitants were all Force users. This thing scared me, because if something could do this to a world full of Force users here then it could do so anywhere. The Sith Empire would be under great threat and I cannot allow any threat such as this to remain.

I turn around and there is R'anoa, standing totally still 'looking' directly at me. She has a completely neutral expression on her face. "Whatever did this, however powerful, was foolish. It has taken with it the essence of my people, which I can sense faintly".

I nod to her, thinking for a moment. "Can you use this to lead us to it?"

"I should be able to, Master" she makes clear to me. With that I call Bastila and Jue to make sure they're back at the ship and ready to leave this dead, dormant world as soon as possible.

00

As I and R'anoa step back into the Ebon Hawk it seems eerily silent. I can sense Jue's presence but... I don't know what it is yet. Something is definitely not right. I cautiously move further into the ship, making sure to position myself between _it _and my Miraluka apprentice, and Bastila going behind her. As I try to listen I hear the faint sound of something familiar; something I've gotten used to hearing a great deal; something that I'd recognise anywhere: the sound of a lightsaber being ignited.

I run as fast as I can towards the sound in time to see the assailant, with a red bladed lightsaber, trying to strike and kill Jue. However my General's reactions are as quick as ever and she dodges and reaches for her own weapon in one swift movement. The assassin is just as quick to react to this, trying to strike at Jue again. By this time however, it has noticed my presence, and recognises that he/she has no chance against the four of us. Instead of giving in however she goes for a wild attack at Jue once more who, being in control, manages to injure the assassin and slice its lightsaber into pieces. It falls to its knees and then for the first time we hear it speak.

"My lightsaber, you have destroyed it" the assassin speaks in an extremely smooth voice. "I yield, Master: my life for yours".

I see Jue look down at the woman, confused. "You surrender? And offer us your life?"

"I... I have nothing else to offer you. Your strength is... superior" she manages to say before collapsing onto the floor.

Jue crouches down beside the assassin, her brow showing her confusion. I too take a step forwards and we manage to move the unconscious woman into the med bay. After we all set up the medical equipment for her my apprentice steps forward.

"This assassin, this woman, she is a Miraluka" R'anoa says besides us. "I can tell from her markings that she is from Katarr".

"What markings?" Jue questions. I too am slightly confused: having not seen any markings on this woman yet.

"These markings can only be 'seen' by another Miraluka" she explains quickly.

I nod in understanding. "Well, why don't you three get some rest. I'll watch her to make sure she doesn't escape".

00

It's almost two days, while on our return to Coruscant, when the female Miraluka wakes up. Jue was the one on watch at the time. When I enter the med bay with R'anoa I see that the assassin has been let out of her restraints. Were it anyone else I would instantly question them about letting someone who had just tried to kill them loose like this, however with Jue it is different.

"Revan, this is Visas Marr" Jue informs me. "I believe that us three need to have an important talk about something that she has just revealed to me". I give a look over my shoulder to R'anoa who bows her head in response and quietly leaves. "I believe we may have found a way to get the one who destroyed Katarr".


End file.
